On Instinct
by NEON8GREEN
Summary: "Did you seriously think that I wanted this to happen?" "I did what was best for us, for you." "You're just as stupid as I thought you were.You lied to me to my face about this and you thought that I would be happy." "You should be..." "Guess what, I'm not." Sometimes you can't always act on the first instinct you feel, it will cause future problems. Cargan Kames A/O/B universe
1. PSA!

**LOOK WHO IS BACK FROM SPACE!**

**WHAT'S UP EVERYONE HOW ARE YOU GUYS DOING ON THIS FINE DAY**

**SO I'M SURE A TON OF YOU ARE CONFUSED AS TO WHAT IS REALLY GOING ON HERE**

**AM I REALLY BACK OR AM I A FIGMENT OF YOUR IMAGINATION? YOUR CALL HONESTLY**

**SO BEFORE I BECOME INVISIBLE AGAIN LET ME MAKE IT CLEAR THAT THIS STORY IS FINISHED COMPLETELY IT JUST I WAS BEING STUPID YESTERDAY AND SAW THAT CHAPTER ONE LOOKED REALLY WEIRD AND WHEN I TRIED TO FIX IT IT CONTINUED TO BE STUPID WHICH BASICALLY MEANS I HAVE TO FIX THE WHOLE THING BECAUSE THIS SITE ISN'T LIKE AO3 WHERE YOU CAN UPLOAD CHAPTERS FROM THE BEGINNING WHERE THEY ARE SUPPOSED TO BE #TEAM AO3#**

**BUT IN ALL SERIOUSNESS I DIDN'T WANT TO GET ANYONE'S HOPES UP SO THIS STORY IS UNDER RECONSTRUCTION**

**NOTHING HERE HAS CHANGED THE PLOT IS THE EXACT SAME I JUST IT TO BE KNOWN IN CASE YOU GUYS STILL GET NOTIFICATIONS THAT THIS STORY IS BEING UPDATED**

**##IDK MAYBE I WILL CONTINUE IT BUT AS OF RIGHT NOW MARCH 12 2016 AT 9:20 AM MY TIME THIS STORY IS ****_DONE##_**

**THIS IS ALL THIS NOTE IS FOR JUST TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I'M FIXING IT BECAUSE IT WANTS TO BE BROKEN AND NOTHING ELSE**

**I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GREAT REST OF YOUR DAY**

**~~NEON \^.^/**


	2. Chapter 1

**HELLO AGAIN TO ALL **

**I AM VERY SORRY FOR THESE INCONVENIENCES BUT I REALLY DON'T WANT TO DELETE THIS STORY BECAUSE AS WE ALL KNOW THAT IF YOU DO THAT IT DELETES EVERYTHING  AND IT SUCKS **

**SO I HAVE TO REBUILD THIS FROM THE BEGINNING AND I KNOW THAT THAT WILL BECOME ANNOYING JUST KNOW THAT EVERY TIME THIS HAPPENS NOTHING IS BEING CHANGED IT'S ALL THE EXACT SAME **

**I REALLY HOPE THAT THIS STILL IS SOMEWHAT ENJOYABLE O.O**

**I PROMISE IT'S STILL A SUPER AWESOME READ LIKE IT WAS A YEAR AGO D:**

**STILL READ IT THOUGH ONCE EVERYTHING IS BACK IN ORDER SUPER PRETTY PLEASES **

**AGAIN I AM MEGA SUPER SORRY ABOUT THIS ESPECIALLY TO THOSE WHO ARE ACTUALLY TRYING TO READ THIS **

**:(((**

* * *

Logan was disturbed from his peaceful sleep by the repetitive annoying beeps of his alarm clock. After blindly slamming around on his bedside table he was able to shut the blasted thing up.

Trudging his way to the adjuring bathroom he tugged off his sleep wear in a haze while getting his shower started. Mean while as the water is heating up he brushes his teeth before hopping into the hot water

Whistling a soft tune Logan cleanses himself, and exits with a towel around his waist. Going into his closet he pulls out his outfit of choice. A pair of skinny jeans, blue converse, a white and gray striped shirt with a light blue cardigan. Moving towards his dresser he goes to gel his hair up into it's normal swept over Logan like heard his dad call him downstairs for breakfast, and made his way downstairs

"Morning, sweetie." his dad says with a smile, handing Logan his morning food.

"Morning dad, Michael." Logan responds acknowledging both older men in the kitchen

Michael was his father's recurring boyfriend, that always seemed to be around in the house somewhere.

Of course Logan had a mother, however due to natural differences they split up and Logan's mom didn't really want anything to with him.

Of course Logan loved his dad and he liked Michael, he was good to him and his dad, so what more could Logan ask for.

"Morning Logan." the other male responds.

"So, are you ready for another amazing day at school?" his father asks him as he pours Logan a cup of apple juice.

"I guess. I'm getting sick of going. Next year could I do virtual school or something?" Logan says giving his dad a pouty look

His dad finds this funny as he chuckles at this. "No, silly, virtual school is reserved for seniors only and you are a sophomore."

"Logan sighs, this isn't the first time he's heard this answer before. At least once every other day he asks a question that he already knows the response to.

"But what's wrong with the school that you dislike it so much?" Michael asks over the crinkling of the newspaper.

"Jee, I don't know, maybe that the school's overrun with jerky Alphas? Or maybe how they're always running around trying to rape every Omega and Beta?" Logan sarcastically asks around a bite of toast.

"I've never heard you talk about Alphas like that before Logan." his dad points out. "And not all of them are like that. Look at Michael, perfect example."

"Yeah and that's only because he's older and not hormone driven all of the time." Logan says, his own point proven.

"Well you won't being saying that when you go into your first heat and you WANT an Alpha to touch you." Michael smirks.

"Who says that I'm an Omega? I could easily be a Beta."

"We know you're not an Alpha, your build and scent isn't right."

Logan sticks his tongue out as he heard this.

"We'll all see soon enough because if you don't get your first heat within the next week or so then we're gonna get you tested to make sure you're a Beta ok?" his dad says with a smile.

"What the heck ever I just wanna go to school, do my work, hang out with James and Kendall and then go to sleep." Logan sighs with exasperation and pushed his plate away after finished eating.

"What happened to eating dinner?" Michael dad soon joins in on the laughter. Logan couldn't help but smile at this. Even though he's always hearing those two laugh it just brings a smile to his face knowing that they're happy.

"Logan grabs his backpack and keys before saying, "I'm gonna go and leave now. I'll see you later."

"Have a good day!" they both say in between chuckles.

"Logan closes the front behind him as he walks down the driveway. Lucky for him, his school was within minutes of walking. He had a car, but he only drove it when it was either raining or cold. He'd figured it would save his gas anyways and he needed the exercise and fresh air.

He met up with one of his best friends, Kendall Knight. He was one of the few Alphas that his dad was talking about. He and Kendall have a complicated relationship. They were the kind of people who should be together but can't really do it since they both have different tastes as far as dating goes. And Kendall is dating his other best friend, James Diamond.

Kendall started to ramble on about how great his weekend was with James and how they finally had sex together and blah blah blah blah blah. Logan was used to hearing this as he learned how to tune out the blonde when he just gushing about his boyfriend.

"After two very boring minutes, Logan responded with "That's great Kendall."

Kendall stopped in the middle of his sentence. "But I didn't get to the best part though." he whined.

Logan rolled his eyes. Seriously, he could not care any less than he currently does now. "Kendall you know I care about your happiness, sort of, but that does not mean that I wanna hear every detail about you and James."

Kendall's bushy eyebrows went up in slight shock. "Oh well, I didn't know my details were boring you Logan."

"Well yeah. I mean, why can't you talk about something that doesn't revolve around sex with James?"

"Kendall thought about this. Did he really have nothing else to talk about? Maybe not at the moment but he could find something else to talk about with his shorter friend.

"Well someone's in a pissy mood."

Logan sighs. "I'm sorry. I've been like this for the past three days or so."

"Are you feeling ok?"

Logan nods. "Just tired is all."

Kendall knows better, but decides to drop the conversation. He had an idea as to what was Logan's problem, but in fear of being snapped at again he just kept quiet.

At some point James came and joined them on their walk to school. Logan dug into his back pocket and pulled out his phone and headphones, ready to block out any lovey dovey couple sounds. Because like, who would want to hear that? Logan defiantly didn't.

Within the next three minutes or so they arrived in the front yard of their school. Kids of all shapes, sizes and statuses everywhere. Less then politely dissing his friends, Logan set off to go get his chemistry books from his locker.

After just thirty seconds of just walking, Logan began to build up a thin coat of sweat, his whole body started to feel like it was being dipped in fire. What felt like forever he finally reached his locker, with a shaky hand he dialed in the combination. He didn't even realize the looming figure behind him. Against better judgement-which was slowly becoming an non existent option- he turned around to face one of the jocks of the school.

Jett Stetson.

"Hey Logan." he says taking half a step closer to the shaking brunette.

"J-Jett." he whispers. "What d-do you want?"

Jett shrugs. "Well I was walking around the hallways and I just so happened to pick up your lovely scent in the air and I figure I'd stop by to see how you're doing."

"Logan gulped. "H-how I'm doing? What do you mean?"

"You didn't notice? I bet you feel like you're in a furnace, and right now the sides of your vision is slowly blurring up."

Logan didn't notice the blurry vision, he only paid attention to how he was so freaking hot right now, he wasn't even paying attention to what Jett was saying.

"Does it matter?" Logan asked.

Jett chuckled. "Of it does. At least to me it does. I can't wait for all of the symptoms of your heat come on." Jett steps closer resting his nose in the crook of the paler skin, getting a whiff of the pre-heat scent that Logan was giving off.

"Logan froze in place. What the what? Symptoms of his heat? Crap, then he really is an Omega right?

No, that can't be right. It just can't be. Maybe this was a Beta thing too. Logan knew all about the tell tale signs of an Omega in heat. One of them feeling like they're standing in a lake of fire. Another being that their vision blurs and it becomes red. But the most obvious is the lube like substance known as slick starts to leak out of his hole, and a forever standing boner. But he was only having two of the three things needed to actually have a heat.

"Maybe, maybe not. Even if I was, why would I want you?" Logan demands.

"Testy aren't we?" Jett smirks. "And as far as your question goes, well, I'm the hottest thing alive here in this dirt water building. You may not want me, but you will want my knot that I can provide to you countless times during your heat."

"Well think what you may, I rudely decline your offer as I am going to be late for class, and there are other Alphas that could the job just as "good" as you can." with that Logan shut his locker and walked off in the other direction towards his class.

The whole class period Logan definitely did not feel like his tip top self. He kept shifting in his seat, wiping his forehead off with the back of his hand. James caught on to his friend's odd behavior and passes him a note.

_Um you ok?_

Logan looks at it before scrawling his answer **I'm fine. Why?**

_Well you're sweating buckets over there and just every guy is giving you that lustful look._

Logan glances up and sure enough, James was correct. It's not like Logan could hiss at them and tell them to focus on the lesson, because he couldn't; they were focused on him.

**Not my problem.**

_It will become a problem of you don't leave the classroom like right NOW._

Logan didn't even bother responding back as he began to scratch at his neck in nervousness.

"The teacher finally notices that her students aren't paying attention to what is being taught, but to one of her favorite students.

"May I ask what's so fascinating about Mr Mitchell?" she speaks up, causing the class to look at her. "Well?"

"Smell the air, Mrs Carter." one student says.

The old woman does so, before giving a slight look of concern Logan's way. "Dear are you alright?"

Logan nods his head. Which is being cradled by his left hand.

"I think you should go to the nurse's office Logan." she suggests softly. "Here, I'll give you a pass."

Logan stands up and takes the lanyard from her hands and walks out of the classroom. At this point he feels like utter crap.

Let's see, he's still hot, blurry vision but not quite red but it's pinkish though. No sign of slick yet so maybe he's got a chance to actually get out of the hallways. But of course any real chance he has is out of the door when he starts to see red and the familiar blood rush that goes down south.

Logan can't make it across the court yard to the front office. Instead taking a quick pit stop into the boy's bathroom, he threw himself into one of the stalls, in a haste to take off his clothing in attempt to cool himself down but to no avail.

He sat on the toilet and slid his pants down to his ankles. And it was at this moment did Logan really not care that he was in the bathroom and was about to jerk off, well because he wanted this go away.

Keening into his own touch, Logan began softly stroke himself, moaning at the feeling. He had one hand at the base of his cock, his fingers fondling his balls at the same time.

"Speeding up the motions, within seconds Logan came with a guttural groan, however another sound caught his attention, a slushing sound that didn't sound right. Cautiously, he took his other hand and reached around to his puckered hole, retracting his hand rather quickly, his hand was covered in the infamous slick that Omegas produce when they're in heat.

"Shit." Logan grumbled, all symptoms taking effect and now all the brunette could see is red.

"He didn't even have to look down to know that he had another erection.

You see that's the thing with heats. You'll always be hard, begging and aching for an Alpha's knot, but even then it's not good enough. That seems fair, Omega gets a heat once a month, and has to have sex continuous for like five days.

Logan however, still very new to this, wasn't entirely sure what exactly he's supposed to be doing. He was about to jerk off again and finger himself when he heard voices inside the bathroom./p

"He has to be in here."

"Yeah, I can smell him, definitely in heat."

"What are we gonna do? We can't just leave him here."

He soon recognized the two voices as his two friends, James and Kendall.

"Logan! Come on, open up! We know you're in here!"

Against better judgement, Logan kicked off his pants, happy that his shirt was long enough so he'd be covered.

"What?" he almost snaps.

"Logan, you can't stay here. All the Alphas know you're in heat. Sooner or later they'll come in one by one and try to knot you. And if they're terrible people don't let them do it. Here, we got you some suppressors to take the edge off." Kendall says handing Logan a bottle of pills.

Logan popped one dry, fixed his clothes and left the bathroom with his friends behind him.

"Finding a row of lockers to slide against to lean on, Logan runs a hand through his sweaty hair.

"What am I gonna do?" he mumbles.

"Well you could always go home and tell your dad?" James suggested.

"Logan gave him a cold glare."Yeah like I haven't thought of that already."

"Well I think that's your best option right now Logan. I'm sure you don't want a bunch of random Alphas trying to fuck and knot you..." Kendall lightly agrees.

"You make it seem like having a heat is just a rape contest or something."

"That's how it seems to us." Kendall says. "And I'm only telling you because you're my friend, but if you get knotted by some random Alpha, he could get you pregnant and you wouldn't know who the baby's father is."

"Logan's eyes widen as big as plates. "P-pregnancy? Dudes can get pregnant?"

"Yeah, all Omegas, male or female can get pregnant if they're not careful during their heats." James says this as if it's the most obvious thing ever.

"Logan doesn't know how to respond to that so he cradles his burning head in his hands.

Even though it was the three of them, he felt as if someone else was there in the hallway with them. And there was a scent that Logan was familiar with...

"Are the suppressors kicking in?"

Logan snapped out of his daze. "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm not as hot anymore and my boner has gone down." he turns to James. "I don't get it James, why do you like going through this?"

"Because Kendall and I don't really have sex outside of my heat or his rut so it basically forces him to me and vice versa."

Logan grunted in response.

"You guys are a mated pair right?"

The two nodded.

"And because of this you're like protected from other people?"

Again, the two nodded.

Kendall responded saying,"Usually mating happens between the first five heats and or ruts depending on what feels comfortable for the couple. Mating not only protects from other statuses but it shows that you're taken. See look-babe crane your neck a little bit" Kendall asked nicely to James who flips his hair away from his neck. Sitting at the top of his collar bone was a scar about the size of two quarters put together.

Kendall moves his yarn bracelets out of the way so his own mark was showing.

Logan raised an eyebrow at this.

"You mean to tell me that there's biting involved in this?"

The other boys hummed their answers. "Yep."

Logan gives them a soft glare.

"Oh come on Logan, it's not as bad as it seems. You only bleed for like five minutes but it's very slow and it doesn't hurt as much."

"Logan scoffed. "You only say that because you already been through it. The pain already came and went. You already healed."

"And I'm sure that when you and your future mate are ready you'll go through it together." James says to try to lighten the mood.

Logan just glares at the two before leaving to go to his next class.

"First timers." Kendall says.

"I know right." James agrees before following their pale friend out the door.

The rest of the day went by slowly as expected. It was towards the end of the day when Logan decided he was gonna go home. He didn't want to risk anything like Kendall had told him when they were together in the bathroom. His friends agreed with his choice and allowed him go without much problem.

"He unlocked the front door to his house. Not all that surprised to find his father on the floor making baby sounds, surrounded by toys and the like. Michael's four year old son was over for the day while his mother was running errands. Even if they aren't really related Logan still loved and treated him as if they were.

"Look Tristan Bubby's home." his dad says.

"Bubby!" the little boy cries running to Logan.

"Hey there's my big man." Logan says hugging his baby brother.

"Me and daddy were playing puzzle."

"You were? Sounds like fun." Logan says ruffling the raven hair in front if him.

"Hey dad you got a minute?"

"Sure let me pour you a cup of tea while we talk about your suppressed heat." Mr Mitchell says getting up from the floor.

"How did you-"

"Son I'm an Omega myself I know what it smells like. Although it's suppressed for now that scent still lingers in the air. So it looks like you're not a Beta which is good and bad news for you."

Logan quirked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well it's good because you'll be attracting people and it's bad because you'll be attracting people."

Logan took the glass his dad handed him. "Yeah Kendall had explained that to me earlier while we were in the bathroom at school. James had told me about the...possible outcomes of hooking up with some random stranger."

"Exactly. And unfortunately for you this first week is gonna be like hell. So I suggest that you stay home for the next few days. You can go back on friday if you feel up to it. We'll get you on a regular suppressing system and then you'll be fine for your next cycle. Because the last thing we need is some thick head messing with my son. Even if he's hot no one is allowed to do that with you."

Logan had no proper response for this. He kinda just gaped at his dad.

"I'm serious Logan you have your whole life ahead no need to add ten tons of drama just to have a relationship."

"I know, I have my own problems to deal with. For now I'll just deal with it. Put it far away in my thoughts."

"That's my boy." Mr Mitchell smiles.

"Logan returns the smile but the moment is short lived as the common suppressors that were given to him were wearing completely off.

Mr Mitchell keeps his smile, it turns into an empathetic one. "Go and take care of that, when you're done come downstairs."

Logan nods and runs up the stairs.

Mr Mitchell turns his attention back to the four year old, to see that he messed up the fifty piece puzzle that they spent so much time on.

"It's rainy tiny pictures!"

"At least one of us is having fun." Mr Mitchell looks back up to to the stairs to which his son ran up, shaking his head at such sounds that were coming from upstairs.

"Oh the perks of being young."


	3. Chapter 2

**HI HI EVERYONE**

**I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL THE REVIEWS AND FAVS AND FOLLOWS-EVERYTHING I THINK THIS IS MY FIRST STORY THAT **

**I GOT MORE REVIEWS FOR THE FIRST CHAPTER AND MAKES ME HAPPY :) SO VIRTUAL HUGS AND COOKIES FOR EVERYBODY**

**ALSO DuckieLuvur CrazyLovingYuu3 Tiger257: GLAD TO SEE YOU GUYS HAVE JOINED ME AGAIN FOR ANOTHER STORY I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS WILL LIKE THIS ONE AS WELL :)**

**pzstories77: I FIND IT FUNNY TOO THAT'S WHY WHEN EVER I WRITE THIS UNIVERSE LOGAN IS ALWAYS ON THE BOTTOM NO MATTER WHAT AND DON'T FRET THERE WILL BE MORE OF THE GOOD SCENES**

**strongannabellex2 and Guest: THANK YOU VERY MUCH I'M GLAD YOU THINK SO**

**ThatKamesLover15: YAY I FEEL SPECIAL :) PLEASE BY ALL MEANS CONTINUE TO READ THIS CARGAN STORY**

**HUGS AND COOKIES FOR EVERYONE**

**SO CARLOS MAKES HIS FIRST APPEARANCE HERE AND THINGS GET-ACTUALLY I'LL LET YOU READ AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS**

**LET'S GET INTO IT**

**SO SHOO**

**ENJOY**

* * *

My dad was right.

These past three days have been like hell for me.

Ever since my heat came on on monday I had to stay home because it was that bad.

It's so hot it's like someone put me in an oven and then put me in the sun

I couldn't really move either. The only thing that I really could move was my hand. As good as it felt, I was still majorly uncomfortable.

Like seriously, is this necessary just to populate the earth?

My dad firmly explained to Michael that he couldn't even see me while I was like this. I guess since those two aren't mated officially Michael's urges still rage on when an Omega is in heat.

So now it's Friday and I feel much better. Since these still kinda foreign feelings are starting to go away, my dad gave me these transitioning suppressors that work better and last longer than regular suppressors

Apparently, a consistent schedule with suppressors lower risk of pregnancy. Even though fertility rate is much higher during times of each month.

pI really do think this whole process is weird, I'm still trying to get over the fact how I'm not a Beta...

Kendall and James stopped by to give me whatever work that I missed while I stayed home. Kendall said that since the school is predominately Omegas they have this system where their heats aren't counted as an absence but just as a regular leave.

While we were hanging out together in my room, James kinda ruined my mood by talking about a senior party.

"Why would we, sophomores, go to a senior party?" I asked.

"Well it's a party number one." James started. "And number two you need out of the house."

I frowned. "I need out the house? How am I supposed to leave my house at a time like this?"

"You'll be fine. I already asked your dad. He told us that you'll be ok since your week is winding down anyways. You're on your own schedule."

"That doesn't mean that I want to leave my house James. I'm fine right where I'm at. Besides I have to watch Tristan tonight."

"Then sneak out." was James' blunt solution.

"Babe if he doesn't wanna go then don't force him." Kendall spoke up. "But I think you should go with us Logan. I mean you need a mental break from school and it's Friday, a good time to party nice and hard without any worries."

"You're a teen enjoy yourself. Schoolwork can wait just have fun."

I scratched the back of my neck. "I don't know guys. I promised my dad and Michael that I'd watch Tristan."

"How about you watch Tristan like you normally do and when he'a asleep you sneak out then."

I bit the side of my tongue. When was the last time I actually went to a party and had fun? I think that was back in fifth grade, a long time. I wasn't found of parties all that much anyways so that's why I never go to them. Too socially awkward around other people besides Kendall and James.

"I don't think that I had anything to lose, now that I think about it. Maybe it would fun. A party with seniors could go on for hours after midnight.

"Uh yeah I guess I'll come with you guys. I'll text you when Tristan is asleep ."

"Yay, we'll see you then." he turns around to face Kendall. "Come on, help you have to help me decide what to wear."

"But the party's not for another six hours." Kendall raised one of his bushy eyebrows.

"Exactly, you know how long I take." James stated simply with a smile on his face.

"Point taken. Let's go and do that. See you later Logan." with that the odd pair left my room.

I laid back down on my bed with a heavy sigh. I'm seriously going to do this. I hope I can pull it off, I never snuck out before.

"Logan!" I heard my dad call my name from downstairs.

"Coming."

"I saw dad and Michael standing by the front door. Michael holding Tristan who was very interested with the older's nose.

"Me and Michael are going now. We won't be back until real late so don't wait up for us ok? I trust that you know what you're doing?"

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;"I nodded. This isn't the first time I watch the little kid. "I got it dad, you go and enjoy yourselves, we'll be fine."/p

"Well then here you go." Micael says happily handing me the four year old.

"Tristan waved the two goodbye before politely demanding for dinner. Me being the lazy teen that I am at the moment, I just cooked him some dino shaped chicken nuggets. Which made the kid happy and that was good enough for me.  
Afterwards we watched tv, he was so into this kid show called Bubble Guppies. I sat on the couch, playing on my phone, until I heard the clock strike 10:30.

Yeah I know a little late for a kid his age, but who's watching him tonight?

"Alright it's time to take a bathTristan." I announced.

"Aww, do I have too?" he pouted.

"Yes, you've been playing all day, you don't want the germ monster to get you while you're sleeping right?"

"Wide eyed Tristan shook his mass of brown hair. "Nuh-uh. I don't want that Bubby. No monsters."

"Good, now let's get you cleaned and off to bed."

"Don't forget my water toys Bubby." Tristan says running up the stairs.

Getting up and turning the tv off, along with all of the lights downstairs except for Tristan's little truck shaped night light.

"If there's one thing that I'm glad he picked up from me it would be multitasking. Oh and also some amount of independence. Tristan was upstairs picking out his story book, pjs, and brushing his teethe while the tub was filling up with bubbles and water. Well mostly bubbles, but he's a kid so that's to be expected.

I sat on the edge of the tub and he cleaned himself making sure that he doesn't get water everywhere. Fifteen minutes later I told him it's time to get out and he put up and decent fight. But he lost due to the fact how I'm bigger than him.

"After putting on his clothes he got into and read him his choice of story. He fell asleep when I finished. Gently kissing his forehead I left his room, closing the door behind me.

"I was careful when I locked up the house earlier. I locked every door with the exception of the front door and the back door. Knowing I'm gonna leave through the front door and come in through the backdoor later. That'll make sure that I can come back in without getting in trouble.

"It was now 11:15. I pulled out my phone and texted James and Kendall that Tristan was down and out for the night.

They responded quickly telling me they'll be there in a few minutes. I started to put on more decent clothing. Can't really go to a party while looking like a beach bum.

"I look back to dresser, that held my container of suppressors. I probably debated for a full five minutes whether or I should take at least one before I go. But then I remembered, I refreshed them a few hours ago. Which means that I have a couple hours left before they wear off completely. Finally deciding that I should be fine I grabbed my phone and left the house. Locking the front door with the key that's under the mat.

James and Kendall were right next to me, I hopped into the car.

"So where is this party being held?" I asked once we got going.

"At a place." James said.

"What kind of place?" I asked.

"The kind of place where parties happen."

The hell? No specifics I see that's fine, don't tell me where we're going.

"We drove way into town before stopping in front of this upscale looking building. Based on how every other person looked and how there was big buffy guys, along with the loud pounding music. I knew instantly where we were.

"A club?" I stated gaining the other's attention.

"Yep. A club, and the good kind too."

"I was almost fuming. Seriously? A friggin club? I was about to steal the car to go back to my house when Kendall picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder.

"What the hell Kendall, put me down!" I yelled.

"Sorry Logie, we're here now so you have no choice to enjoy yourself."

"My wiggling attempts were futile and I gave up. The second we stepped inside, all I saw was a bunch of teens drinking and grinding against each other. I think some were even playing strip poker in the corner.

"Well we'll you to do whatever you do at parties, try not to need us 'kay?" James says before he and and Kendall disappeared into the sea of people.

"I looked around before I spot a bar that had open chairs. Sitting down I just observed everything around me.

"I was lost in my thoughts before I noticed someone sitting next to me. I guess he could feel me staring at him, because he turned around to meet my gaze.

"I'll admit he was kinda good looking. Like very good looking. With his tight black shirt, raven hair and a gold chain around his neck.

"You look outta place dude." he says to me.

I blinked. "What?"

"You seem like you're not supposed to be here."

"I sighed. "That's because I'm not. I really didn't wanna come actually."

"I see. Well you should at least make it worth your time. Relax a bit, it's obvious that you're bored."

I frowned. "How am I supposed to relax? I feel like utter crap right now."

He chuckles at this. "Here have a sip, should make you feel better." he hands me a red cup.

Against better judgement I take it. "What is it?"

"Happiness in a cup." he says drinking from his own cup.

I took a testing sip out of it. It tastes perfectly fine, I couldn't detect anything bad. I downed the whole thing in one go.

Feeling the new substance go through my entire being, I was able to relax. "I actually feel better."

"There ya go." he hands me another round.

Cup after cup I started to loosen up. At some point I ended up in the stranger's lap, complaining about this and the other.

I noticed the closer I was to this guy, the nicer he looked.

* * *

**CARLOS POV**

This kid's fucking wasted by now.

I would only know this because his whole demeanor has changed and he was giggling every thirty seconds.

But he was cute. With his soft brown locks, and dimple filled smiles.

"With him being drunk and right in front of me, it wasn't hard to tell what he was.

I knew automatically that he wasn't like me, an Alpha. I thought he was a Beta but a certain scent that he was giving off said otherwise.

It was a scent that Betas couldn't have. And us Alphas have a different scent all together.

This scent is intoxicating, sweet, and sexy.

It was clear to me as day that this guy was an Omega in heat. So who am I ignore a cry of help if I'm sitting right here?

"His pupils were dilated when he started playing with my necklace. I encouraged whatever he was trying to do, by placing my hands on top of his round ass.

"Hey, I never really got your name." he slurs.

"Carlos."

His smile widens. " 'M Logan."

"I think we should totally get to know each other."

"I raised an eyebrow. "Right now?"

"Logan nods his head excitedly. "Mhmm. Well more like forever ago, but now works just as good."

I smirk. "I'm all for it."

"Logan hops off of my lap. "Yay, come on." he grabs my arm and takes us to this empty hallway, wasting no time.

He throws himself on me, kissing me with no problem. My arms snake around his petite waist, pulling him closer.

We played with the other's tongue, I won the fight easily. Slamming the giggling brunette further into the wall, I began to nip at his neck.

It was everywhere, his scent. Actually a few other Alphas came onto the scene but were quickly disappointed when they saw that I had beaten them to their hopeful prize.

"I guess I must have been moving to slow because Logan shoved me away so he could tear off our shirts. Pausing to drool over my defined chest, he continued to rid the both of us of the fabric.

He pulled me back into another rough kiss, while I held him close, fingering his wet slick filled dripping hole.

He moans and arches his back off of the wall. I can tell he's beyond ready to get this over and done with. I turned him around so his front was pressing against the wall. With his grinding motions distracting himself, I was able to go in head on.

Slamming my dick inside of his puckered hole felt really good.

This went on for a few minutes, this round was over. But another would soon be coming.

And I for one like being comfortable when entertaining other people. So I decided that we take this back to my place.  
So in between the kitten licks he was giving me around me ear, I managed to get him to come with me. He wrapped his arm with mine as he talked about god knows what. But he looked cute so it didn't even bother me that much.

I had carry him up the stairs to my room, since he thought his legs were broken.

I tossed him lightly on my large bed. He bounced a few times from it.

He roamed his hands all over my chest. He gasped as though he made a discovery.

"Are you aware of how tan you are?"

I cracked a small smile. "Yeah, I am.""He enters another giggle fit. Turning serious all of a sudden we picked up were we left off at the club.

He was the perfect little Omega through it all. The noises were perfect, his positions were perfect. And damn were his kisses perfect.

I felt the familiar build up at the base of my cock. It's knotting time. I swelled up and Logan took it easily and we adjusted into a more relaxing position while I leaked into him.

Logan fell asleep shorty after we finished. He snuggled close to me.

His final words were, "Parties are so overrated."

I really had no issue with helping this kid out. It was the right thing to do. Although at the same time it was the wrong thing to do.

I don't really care about whatever problems that this can cause later on, because I know nothing about this guy other than his name is Logan.

I've seen him before around school, a sophomore taking senior classes. I think we've had a gym class together too.

Besides, I'm in the clear here. That's just the beauty of getting people drunk and having a little fun. I'm sure he wouldn't have been as...willing if he wasn't in heat. I could tell he was on suppressors, but thanks to the drink I gave him, that was no longer a problem.

Plus side is that he'll forget everything we did tonight. He was sated even though he didn't know it, I got some action, so everyone's happy.

Just to be clear: This whole process has no strings attached whatsoever. Not one single thread attaches us together. At least none that I can detect at the moment but that might change.

...Though I'm not gonna lie when I think I might be a _little interested_ in what he might have to offer me in the future.

* * *

**ALRIGHT SO THAT'S THE END OF THAT**

**LOGAN AND CARLOS HAVE HEATED SEX WHILE LOGAN IS DRUNK...YEAH THAT'LL DEFINITELY CAUSE SOME PROBLEMS LATER ON**

**JUST LEMME HIDE ANY PITCH FORKS AND TORCHES SO THEY'LL BE OUT OF REACH IF ANYTHING YOU CAN DISLIKE CARLOS AT THE MOMENT**

**BELIEVE ME I WANTED A MORE Z RATED SCENE BUT I THINK IT'S A LITTLE EARLY FOR THAT**

**ANYWAYS WE'LL SEE HOW LOGAN WILL REACT ONCE HE WAKES UP AND SEE THAT HE'S NOT IN HIS OWN HOUSE**

**THOUGHTS?**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	4. Chapter 3

**YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER**

**SO LET ME APOLOGIZE AHEAD OF TIME IF THIS SEEMS LIKE A HOT MESS BECAUSE I WAS TRYING TO CONVEY THAT A POST HEATED AND DRUNK LOGAN IS NOT A HAPPY LOGAN IF YOU TELL HIM SOMETHING THAT HE DOESN'T LIKE**

**IT'S LIKE PLAYFUL AND ROUGH BANTER BETWEEN HIM AND CARLOS**

**A BIG THANK YOU GOES TO EVERY ONE FOR YOUR REVIEWS THEY MAKE ME SUPER HAPPY SO VIRTUAL HUGS AND COOKIES FOR ALL OF YOU :)**

**ALRIGHT SO NOW WE GET OT SEE HOW LOGAN CARLOS INTERACT WITH EACH OTHER SINCE LAST NIGHTS EVENTS WHICH COULD PROVE TO BE INTERRESTING**

**LET'S NOT WASTE ANYMORE TIME AND GET INTO IT**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Ugh god, I have the worst headache ever. Of all time.

What the hell did I do last night?

Sad thing is...I can't remember. At all.

I slowly stretched as I tried to piece together my fuzzy mind. I froze instantly in recognition.

This is not my house. This is not my room. My room doesn't have posters of famous rock bands, and definitely none of half naked guys.

Something is very wrong with this picture.

I looked down at myself to see that I was in my underwear.

Something DID happen to me, I can't really figure it out at the moment, but I know something did happen.

I got out of the large fluffy bed-even though I really didn't want too- and pulled on my clothes and I left.

"The smell of breakfast caught me and my senses attention. Following the imaginary smoke I found myself in the kitchen.

I looked around slowly as I walked downstairs, this place is huge.

The owner must be crazy rich.

There was a guy standing at the stove, cooking what looked to be french toast. I was staring, and he knew it.

"I see you're up." he says to me.

I blink. "Uh yeah."

"Here you go." he hands me plate full of the morning food.

When it comes to pancakes or waffles or french toast, I never usually use a knife and fork to cut it into pieces (1). I mean, why so proper? I get that it's polite but like I never really cared about that. Besides, my fingers have heat tolerance.

Something about this guy seemed familiar. The black hair, the voice, defined chest.

I skimmed over him once again, a small ding sounded in my mind when I saw that golden chain.

Last night, seems a little more clear now.

"That party I went to last night, he was there.

So," I started breaking the semi awkward air. "Your house is nice and big."

He smirks. "You like it? It's my house legally since my parents kinda pushed me to the side a few years back. But it's not the only thing that's nice and big."

I felt myself blush at that last comment. "Have I seen you somewhere? I feel like you're familiar."

He shrugs. "We go to the same school, so you've probably seen me around before."

"I frowned. "No, I mean like recently?"

"Besides last night and this morning, most likely not."

I remember what the main reason of me coming downstairs was. "Speaking of, do you know what happened to me last night?"

He faltered in his own eating. "No. We were at that senior party. I found you outside of the club and you were a little drunk. So I just took you home, for safety purposes."

I looked at him.

"But I swear I didn't do anything though." he waves his hands in defense.

Yeah, I'm not stupid that doesn't add up. Why would I get drunk beyond comprehension? Why would I be at a senior party to begin with?

Suddenly getting annoyed, there was only one answer for those questions.

James and Kendall.

I put my throbbing head in my hands.

I am so fucked.

If my dad finds out that I snuck out the house for some stupid party, I'll be grounded for the rest of my life.

"So you found me huh? I might have a shitty hangover right now, but I'm not so out of it to figure out that what you're saying doesn't add up."

He crosses his arms. "Well what else are you supposed to go by?"

"Maybe the truth?"

"What makes you think that I would do something like that? I have a heart, I wouldn't take advantage of some drunk person."

"Oh so now I'm some drunk person?" I was a little upset at that. "This doesn't look good for you at all. I was drunk, I wake up half naked in your room, in your house and you expect me to believe that you just "found" me?"

"Now I know for next time: leave the drunk socially awkward sophomore in the mud and he can be someone else's problem."

My nostrils flared. "The fuck's you're problem? Look here Chester, you don't know anything about me. You can't call me socially awkward with nothing to back that up."

He sips on his orange juice. "First of all, my name is Carlos, not Chester. Secondly I'm not the one with the problem, you've got a problem. Thirdly,you'd be surprise I know about you. Like how you had your first heat on monday."

"I felt myself pale a little.

"Or how you're best friends with the Drama King and the Mellow Guitarist."

It's official this dude is a stalker.

"Friggin weirdo.

"From where I was sitting, I could tell that you didn't want to be there. You were giving off weird vibes."

I look down. "Ok so maybe I am little awkward at parties and such but I'm not like that with my regular friends."

"Look, I don't wanna cause a rift between us-we technically just met- I just did what I thought was best. I wouldn't feel right leaving you out on the streets to fend for yourself in that state."

I rubbed my temples. "Alright whatever. I don't care anymore. That must have been your selfless act of the year."

"Carlos lets out a soft chuckle. One that I'm positive I've heard before. "Maybe."

"I play with my toast before poking holes through it, I'm bored and full so what's a guy to do?

"But seriously, if I wanted to do anything with you, you would have known it because I would've still been upstairs waking you up with a blow job or something."

"First off, eew. That would be so uncomfortable for me. I would just lay there the whole time, not doing anything.

"You say that like it's a fact. How am I supposed to know you're telling the truth?"turned my head towards the window. "Besides I've been told not to trust an Alpha."

Carlos scoffs. "I'm not an Alpha, I'm a Beta."

I perked in interest. "Really? I've never seen a Beta up close like this ever. All I know are Alphas and Omegas. You must be lucky."

Betas were the least common out of all of the statues, so to see one was a bit weird to me.

I continued to look him over. "You sure are defined for a Beta."

He flexes a his arms for me. "Well you know, I like to stay in shape and I take care of myself."

I cracked a smile seeing his muscles like that. "Good to know you're not a couch bum."

"Yeah so there's that."

"You're a senior right?"

"Yep proud and repeating this upcoming year."

"Repeating? How old are you?"

"Eighteen turning nineteen here shortly."

"Interesting. Very interesting."

"What? That you're sixteen and taking college level classes and I'm still in semi standard ones?"

"No," I answered slowly. "It seems like you would be the kind of person who would care about his grades and such."

"Maybe me and certain subjects just don't get along."

"I lifted an eyebrow. "Have you even tried asking for help?"

"If I don't have time for regular school why would I set aside time for a tutor?"

"I sighed. "Think of it this way Carlos,the sooner you pick yourself up the sooner you graduate. Which means the sooner you can move on with your life."

p style="max-height: 999999px; font-family: Verdana, Verdana, Arial; font-size: 13px;""I don't know perhaps I'll have a new semester resolution or something."/p

"I mean you're kinda ok-ish, but I don't think I wanna see you again next year."

"Oh wow, that means a lot coming from you." he deadpans.

"I sigh. "It must be a senior thing. To think that you own the world except it's pretty much the other way around."

"And it must be a sophomore thing, to be a bitchy know it all."

"I frowned. "Excuse me?"

"I didn't stutter, you heard me."

"I am a know it all on a good day you asshole. I'm not a hostile verbalist but seriously, you're being a bi polar dick head. I'm not like most Omegas, if you couldn't figure out already. So therefore I'm not a bitch but I can be, like now, you insensitive douche bag."

I got up and shoved the plate away from me, I was about to leave when I was roughly pushed into a corner.

"Let's get something straight Logan, no one talks to me that way ever. I don't care who you are, you can't do that."

Is it wrong to say that I was surprisingly turned on by this spark of dominance?

Well I was.

Quickly regaining myself with another frown. "I already told you, I'm not usually a rough kind of person, but when you start talking down to me like I'm some kind of dog, nothing will go in your favor."

He looks at me with a look with sure fire that haven't seen before."I look up to him- I never noticed that he was taller than me by a good four or five inches- with a daring glare. "I would appreciate it if you get off of me so I can go home."

"You sure are a feisty one aren't you? That's really cute. Adorable even. I can give you a lift yo your place if you would like."

I continued to glare at him as I thought about need to go back to the only place of comfort I really have is much higher than trusting this guy.

This- this dick mound is willing to take me back to my house. But who knows he might piss me off again and I could end up on the side of the road, walking my happy self the rest of the way

There was so many pros and cons of Carlos that entertaining the thought of this gave me another head ache.

Sighing I said, "Alright fine I guess."

My dad will have my ass if I don't show up at some point. And that's seriously the last thing that I need right now. Because personally I still feel like shit.

We walked down the hallway towards his garage. Along the way he kept ratting on about god knows what and telling me things about his house.

Currently I felt the same as I when I walk with Kendall except I was more tolerant with it. Like with Kendall the only thing he would talk about is James. Carlos, however, jumps from one topic to the other in a matter of seconds.

Just like the rest of the house, I should have expected that the garage would be large as well.

After what felt like forever watching Carlos skim over two small rows of keys he was finally able to pick out a set and we were able to leave. Reluctantly following him to the car of his choosing I got into the passenger seat as he started the engine.

"So where do you live?" he asks me.

For some stupid reason my cheeks decided to redden. "Uh DeerWood Forrest."

"Forrest eh? I know where that is."

The ride was a semi comfortable silence. It was still awkward but not so where it wasn't wanted or anything.

But the whole time I felt like more shit than when I woke up. I was able to bear the horrible head pounding but if you throw in the feeling of nausea, my ability to ignore everything was slipping. The only thing that bothered me was that this didn't feel like the normal kind of nausea that happens during a hang over, it felt different some how. What would I know about what nausea was supposed to feel like? It's all the same right?

I could't place it, but it was different in some way shape or form.

I leaned over to craddle my pounding head in my heads. Seconds were ticking by and I can taste my breakfast back in my mouth. Swallowing thickly, I gripped the handle of the door. "Carlos..." I started getting his attention.

"Yeah?"

"P-pull over...p-please."

I saw Carlos give me a look of concern, but he pulls over anyways.

I don't even think that the car fully stopped, all I know is that I was out and throwing up in the grass.

I haven't thrown up like this since second grade, when I had to recite some lines from a speech.

Large hands patted my back in small soothing circles. I welcomed them, seeing as I never let strangers touch me. But it actually eased the discomfort away a bit.

After spitting up the rest, I sat back on my knees, flipping my matted hair out of my face.

Carlos helped me up, I sagged on him for a moment before I got my balance back.

"You good?" he asks me.

Wiping my mouth I nodded my head.

"Well let me know if you need to again ok?"

Again I nodded while slipping back into my seat.

I soon recognized the trees and park areas of my neighborhood. I had to tell Carlos where to turn because my house was perched at angle and was easy to pass it.

I undid my seat belt."Thanks...for everything. And I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to make you mad."

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

I made a move to open the door and get out but he grabbed my wrist. "I'm sorry too. For you know, cornering you like that."

A wave a awkward silence. "So I'll see around school yeah?" he asks me.

Curse these blasted cheeks for blushing again. "Y-yeah, see you around." with that I got out and made my way towards the steps that took me inside my house.

Using the same key that allowed me to sneak out the house, I used it to get back in.

Closing the door, I watched as Carlos drove off into the distance.

Do I dare say that I was starting to kinda miss the other a little bit?

I shook my head. NO, I don't miss him. I shouldn't. Nope I didn't miss Carlos ten seconds ago. Not even the slightest bit. None whatsoever.

I guess over all he wasn't so bad, yes he had his jerk like moments, but he was a decent person.

I've never met a Beta before and I guess I'm glad he was a good first impression.

However, he totally reads as something else but if he says he's a Beta than who knows better than him?

And since I've never seen one up until now, I'm not sure how they're supposed to look like.

Deciding that I was overthinking again, I sighed and walked towards the kitchen.

"LOGAN PHILLIP MITCHELL!"

I stood completely still. I know this was coming, I should have saw it coming, but I was still surprised.

"LOGAN I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!"

Fuck my life.

* * *

**AND END CHAPTER**

**SO HOW BOUT IT?**

**LIKE I SAID EARLIER THIS MIGHT HAVE SEEMED AND MAYBE READ AS A HOT MESS BUT THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED TO CONVEY**

**WE SAW LOGAN GET PISSED FLATTERED AND CORNERED AND HE (THOUGHT) MISSED CARLOS FOR A FEW SECONDS THAT MUST MEAN SOMETHING RIGHT?**

**ANYWAYS I PUT A 1 IN THERE SOMEWHERE BUT IT WAS JUST THAT I DO THE SAME THING I CAN'T STAND USING KNIVES TO CUT PANCAKES AND WAFFLES I STILL USE THEM FOR STEAKS AND THE LIKE BUT NEVER FOR BREAKFAST BASED FOODS. IT'S WEIRD I KNOW**

**SO WHAT DO WE THINK ABOUT CARLOS LYING ABOUT HIS STATUS AND ABOUT WHAT HE DID TO LOGAN THE NIGHT BEFORE?**

**WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN TO LOGAN NOW THAT HE'S HOME WHERE HIS DAD CAN UNLEASH THE FURY?**

**DOES LOGAN MIGHT HAVE SOME THINGS TO THINK ABOUT MAINLY CARLOS?**

**WHY AM I ASKING YOU ALL THESE QUESTIONS?**

**I REALLY DON'T KNOW ACTUALLY...**

**ANYWHO**

**THOUGHTS?UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	5. Chapter 4

**HI HI PEOPLES**

**AS YOU CAN SEE I HAVE POSTED ANOTHER CHAPTER**

**LAST WE LEFT OFF LOGAN GOT CAUGHT BY HIS DAD AFTER BEING DROPPED OFF BY CARLOS**

**CURIOUS AS TO HOW LOGAN'S DAY WENT?**

**WELL THERE'S ONLY ONE WAY TO FIX THAT**

**SHOO**

* * *

Fuck my life. Just fuck it and take it's virginity away.

I am currently way beyond screwed right now. Like Philips head screwed.

How did I get myself in this situation?

Let's rewind a moment.

Firstly, I was peer pressured into sneaking out and going to an upperclassmen party when I was supposed to be watching my little brother.

Secondly, I got wasted with drinks and I still feel like crap actually. Everything in between this and the next reason is still fuzzy and that really bothers me like a lot.

And the most important reason here is that I woke up in some dick head's house and he takes me back to my house and now for some reason I'm really wishing he was here right now...

I did not just say that. Nor am I thinking that either.

But subconsciously I want him here so I don't have to take my dad on by myself.

I just watched Carlos drive away and I'm faced with my dad's fury all alone.

"I'm not gonna lie, my dad's scary person when he's mad.

Slowly turning around I met his angry gaze.

"H-hey dad."

His glare seemed to intensify. "That's all you have to say? "Hey dad"?"

"Uh..."

"Where the hell were you? Why weren't you here, watching your brother? How come you didn't answer your phone?"

I was about to answer those questions. There was no point in lying, I can to lie to many people but my dad is not one of them. It's like he has this lie radar or something.

"Sighing after getting my story straight in my mind I finally said, "I...I snuck out with Kendall and James to a senior party."

"You did what?!"

"Ok, now I'm scared.

My dad steps closer and places his hands on my shoulders. "Logan, my poor poor stupid child. You know so much better than that. How could you let those two get you in trouble?

"The calm before the storm came and went as his eyes held that madness once again.

"I mean seriously Logan! You could have gotten hurt, raped by some lunatic and left for dead on the side of an ally somewhere-" his parental rave was cut short when he started to sniff me. "AND you've been drinking too?"

"My drink was spiked, that's not my fault."

"Right the same way how if you hooked up with some random Alpha you wouldn't get pregnant. It is your fault, not as much as James and Kendall's fault, but still your fault."

"Is this seriously the only problem? That I could have gotten pregnant?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"YES, that's the main issue here. Why the hell would you leave the house for any reason whatsoever when you knew that you were still in the process getting used to your heat? Maybe that drink you had messed up your suppressors and caused your heat to come back. I told you Logan you don't need this kind of lifestyle, going to parties, getting drunk beyond comparison and fucking light poles.

"My next biggest problem is that you let me down when I asked you to watch your brother last night. That doesn't mean leave the house when he's asleep just to come back the next day.

"We were worried about you. You had Tristan asking me every five seconds 'Where's Bubby?'. I mean did you think for one minute that this was a bad idea?

"I wanted to have fun for once dad, why can't I have fun?" I asked crossing my arms.

"I never said you couldn't have fun. All I'm saying is you don't have to sneak around just to have fun. And having fun is the least of your problems. You won't have to worry about doing anything for a while."

I gaped. Surely he wasn't going to say those two words every teen hates to hear. What am I gonna do if he says them?

"W-what?"

"It can't get any more black and white Logan; you're grounded."

"Grounded? What do you mean I'm grounded?"

"Do I really need to spell it out? Grounded, as in you can't leave the house for any recreational reason. Your friends will have to come to you or you can actually respond to them when they call or text you." with that my dad left the kitchen with handful of crackers, trying to calm down.

Slumping against the counter, I ran a hand through my hair.

Great, good job Logan. Let's pat yourself on the back.

I went into my back pocket to get my phone. No need to over work my brain, it's missing.

Even better.

And I can only think of one place where it could be. So I'm hoping on monday that Carlos would be a gentleman and bring it to school.

Ok so plan B, just wait until Kendall and James come over which would be tomorrow, because after partying they come over to my house two days later.

I walk upstairs to my room and plop into bed.

I think I can manage until then.

* * *

Ok so I was wrong.

Like way wrong. I had so much trouble getting through the day even though I didn't much. In between the occasional puking and me snapping at people.

At first I had to spend the whole morning with Tristan at the park "As an apology for making him worry so much". It was fine I guess but I was annoyed the whole time. I didn't even play with him once, I just sat on the bench.

Afterwards I got stuck at the house, doing house work with Michael while my dad was lazing on the couch watching reruns of some stupid reality show.

So it was just me and Michael in the backyard fixing up the shabby shed.

We worked in silence for a bit until he started the conversation that I've been trying to avoid.

"What did you do yesterday to get grounded?"

"How did you-"

"Well after your father came storming up the stairs and ranting about you, I'd figured you did something."

"It's not my fault!" I whined. "I was peer pressured. And then my drink got spiked-"

"Woah woah woah," Michael cut me off. "You went to a party where there was alcohol? Logan you know better than that."

I sighed. "I know. Things could have happened to me, I already got that lecture like twenty tines today."

Michael goes to hammer in a nail and he chuckles. "Well maybe now you know for next time don't go to a night based party. In fact don't go to parties period. They only could spell trouble. I would know, I was young once."

I was curious. "Oh?"

He nods as he sets the planks of wood down. "Yep. And don't tell your dad that I told you this but at my first frat party is when I was drunk off my ass and I saw your dad."

"Really?"

"Mhmm. He was off in the corner dancing by himself. So I decided that I was gonna be his partner. And the main problem at the time was that I was in the peak of my rut cycle, so if you mix that with colorful beverages it made a hot mess.

"Anyways, me and your dad already kinda had a thing going on at the time but he had a girlfriend-hence your existance- so I was just a daily fling he had on the side.

"I learned the hard way with your dad that if you are heat or in rut mixing alcohol is the dumbest thing you could ever do in life. I thought I almost lost him to that prissy blonde but I'm glad it didn't happen that way."

Wow, I didn't know that. Why would I? No one told me. Duh Logan...

"What did you to almost loose him?"

"I thought I was causing him problems with my drinking back then, but in reality I was causing myself problems. I did so many things while being drunk that it was down right ridiculous."

Michael sighs as he wipes his face with a towel. "All I'm trying to say Logan is, that you can discover a lot of things at a party that has drinks. It can vary from finding your sexuality, to finding your soulmate. Or screwing up big time so you can potentially loose what you worked so hard for."

I felt like crying. I don't know why though. Freaking mood setting story.

"I understand where your dad is coming from because at that time with us it was the same thing. Who would want a repeat of that with their kids?"

I looked everywhere but at his contemplative face. See one of the reasons why I like Michael is because most of the stupid things I've done, he's done too. So when he lectures me, he tells a story instead of yelling at me.

However, unlike all of the other ones he told me, this one catches my attention and it's got me thinking about it actually.

I guess his moral is that going to parties can be good news and bad news. I just have to figure out which kind that I want.

Now the sense for crying is gone as I now feel determined to answer that myself.

Which makes me curious as to what exactly did Michael do to almost loose my dad or whatever else?

So now the shack's been fixed, the only thing that's left is these stupid bushes, they needed to be trimmed down.

I realized as I'm chopping away that I really shouldn't be doing this right now. My arms started to hurt and my stomach is dancing around.

At some point I had to put the clippers down and throw up all I had in the near by trash can where we put the excess branches.

"Logan?"

I hate this so much. So so much.

A good five minutes later I sat back and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

"Logan are you ok?" Michael asks.

I felt offended. "Of course I'm ok why wouldn't I be?"

The older man looked at me weirdly, not sure why though.

"Sorry...But yes I'm fine."

Michael's face reads that he's unsure but drops it saying, "Well I can finish up in here, you've had enough punishment I think."

I smile in thanks before going back inside.

No surprise, my dad is right where I left him.

Half heartily changing the channels he says, "Oh yeah and Kendall is upstairs waiting for you."

I made a short detour into the kitchen to get me a soda before making my way upstairs.

I found my bushy eyed friend on my bed, laying down playing on his phone.

At least some one has his phone...

One thing was missing.

"Where's James?" I asked as I went into my closet to pull out a fresh shirt.

Kendall groans. "He's PHSing and I don't feel like dealing with that. So I just left him alone."

Ahh I understand.

"I wouldn't want to deal with him when he's normal." I chucked my dirty shirt aside.

Silence.

"So, how bad was it?"

"How bad was what?"

Kendall sits up. "You know, with your dad?"

I sighed. "It was terrible. He wasfreaking out because I could have gotten pregnant with some guy's baby. Or that I could have been raped and left for dead."

"Really? Why would he say that?"

"I get that he was worried about me since I was still in heat, but I swear up and down I took suppressors before I left."

"What?"

"Yeah apparently there are drinks that can cancel out the effects of suppressors."

"Kendall had a thoughtful look on his face. "That explains a lot."

"What do you mean?"

"Kendall rubs the back of his neck with one hand. "Eh, it's just that James acts weird as it is when he's not on suppressors so if he was on any while we were at the party and he drank anything then..."

I see, it could have shocked his system or something.

"Speaking of drinking, you were pretty fucking wasted."

"I blushed. "Way to change the conversation Kendall."

"From where I was standing you were enjoying yourself a little too much."

"It's funny because I can't remember shit. All I know is after a few drinks I pass out and I wake up in Carlos' house." I mumbled.

Kendall lifts up an eyebrow. "Oh so that's where you went. I remember seeing you with some raven haired guy. I think he was Latino."

"Yeah that's him. His name is Carlos. He goes to our school, a senior actually. Major dick head though. Like he makes smart ass comments then tries to make up for it."

"What's his status?"

"He's a Beta."

"You're joking right?"

"No, why would joke about that?"

"I saw him Logan, he can't be a Beta. Betas don't look like that. Too built and masculine. He literally spelled the word "Dominance".

I frowned. "How would you know what Betas are supposed to look like? Carlos said so himself, he wouldn't lie about his status."

Yes I'm defending some jerk I barely know.

"Logan, I can sense something is wrong with this picture."

"Who would lie about their status? I didn't pick up anything that said other wise."

Kendall had both of his eyebrows up. He dropped it afterwards before looking at my chest with curiosity.

I suddenly felt self conscious. "W-what?"

He leaned forward , giving him a better view and poked my chest, "What's up with your nipples?"

"My what?" I looked down, and sure enough my little buds didn't look like they normally do. Instead of a light brown they were an angry pink, and more spread than usual.

"I sighed in annoyance. "Great another body change, fantastic."

"Kendall being himself decided to tweak with one of them, but I slapped his hand away. "Stop it."

"That's weird." he comments.

I quickly put on the shirt I've been holding for the past five minutes.

It didn't help much but I still put it on anyways.

"Anyways, the only thing I've learned from this is to never go to parties anymore. If I do I'll get grounded for eternity, wake up some guy's house and have weird body changes."

Kendall rubs his chin. "Maybe side affects of your first heat?"

I flop down next to him. "I don't know anything anymore."

We didn't really do much besides talking about whatever. I was so over the weekend at this point. I mostly just vented the whole time while Kendall kept messing with my nipples through my shirt. At this point I couldn't bring myself to care. And it kept him from asking more questions so I was fine with it.

Just let Monday hurry up and come so I can get our the house and get my phone back.

* * *

**SO I'M PRETTY SURE WE ALL KNOW WHAT'S UP WITH LOGAN BUT IT WON'T BE CONFIRMED UNTIL EITHER THE NEXT CHAPTER OR THE CHAPTER AFTER THAT YAY FOR MORE PROBLEMS/**

**BUT FOR NOW HE'LL SHOW DIFFERENT SYMPTOMS (MOOD SWINGS MORNING SICKNESS LARGE NIPPS ETC) AND THE WHOLE PROCESS WILL BE EXPLAINED LATER**

**OK REMEMBER THAT LITTLE STORY THAT MICHAEL TOLD LOGAN BECAUSE IT WILL SHOW UP AGAIN LATER ON**

**ALRIGHTY THEN SO NEXT CHAPTER WE'LL GET TO SEE CARLOS AND LOGAN INTERACT ONCE AGAIN WHICH COULD PROVE TO BE INTERESTING**

**ALL IN ALL THIS CHAPTER WAS A LITTLE WEIRD I GUESS IT COULD HAVE BEEN A LITTLE BETTER IT FELT MORE LIKE A FILLER BUT WHATEVER**

**SO YEAH**

**SINCE I'M CELEBRATING ALL THIS WEEK ANYWAYS THE BEST THING YOU CAN GIFT ME IS A REVIEW :D**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	6. Chapter 5

**I FEEL INSPIRED TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER AND I AM PRAYING WITH EVERYTHING THAT IT TURNS OUT BETTER THAN THE LAST ONE**

**AND I'M PRETTY SURE THAT SOME OF YOU WOULD HATE ME AT THE END OF THIS BUT THAT'S OK JUST TURN THAT HATRED OVER TO CARLOS I'M SURE HE'LL BE GLAD TO TAKE IT OFF OF YOUR HANDS**

**SO LET'S GET TO IT**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Goddamn it I hate just everyone at this point in the day.

"Everything and everything is seriously getting on my nerves. From the chattering preppy sluts to the locker dials in the hallways.

"Speaking of which I'm currently standing in front of mine trying not to rip it clean off the hinges. But let's be real, I can't do that. I will never be able too.

Muttering languages that I probably don't know or understand, I eventually get that hunk of metal opened.

I leaned over and rested my forehead on my locker. Get it together Logan, you still have lunch and one more class left and then you can bitch and complain in your own room.

"Hey Logan!"

I close my eyes and inhale sharply, bracing myself for the impact.

3...2...1 and cue the boney arms around my neck.

"Hey Camille." I greeted through gritted teeth.

The hell do you want?

"We missed you on Friday." she says with a creepy smile.

I pull a face. "What do you mean?"

"Well I saw you at the party with Carlos so I just assumed you came and left with him. You guys left so early and you missed all of the cool parts." her brown curls bouncing all over the place.

I am so lost. "What the hell are you going on about?"

"You and Carlos, you guys are together right?"

I gaped. I can't even process a response to that. I think I'm so mad that I'm calm.

How did you come to that conclusion?

Wait a second. That explains a lot.

My locker (as strange as it sounds)is on an upperclassmen hallway, I get looks and glares as it is. But now that that rumor is going around now people have a reason to whisper and what not.

"Who told you that?" I asked.

Camille smiles, "So it is true?"

"To hell it's not. Nothing happened. We just shared a few drinks and that was it."

She purses her pink lips, rocking back and forth on her heels. She knows something that I don't.

"Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No." she says all to quickly.

"I glare at her.

"I mean...no." she corrected herself.

"I know this bitch is lying. I'm not sure what it is that she's hiding but I know it's there.

I'm fully aware that I was drunk beyond comparison. And anything beyond that is a big blur, so if she knows anything she needs to tell me.

I try a nicer approach, because I'm probably giving off a bad vibe.

I step closer to her and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Camille, if you remember anything from that party you should tell me. I would appreciate it a lot."

Camille looked shocked. Her cheeks redden a little. "Y-yeah. If I hear anything else I'll let you know."

Then the lunch bell rings.

You were saved by it, Camille.

I waited until the hallways were empty before slamming my locker shut and walking towards the cafeteria.

As always, kids of kinds of grades and statuses sitting around eating and talking and being happy.

While I'm over here giving off steam through my ears. Again with the funny looks but I pay them no mind.

I scanned the room for a certain ravened hair senior.

And once I found him, I made a mental reminder of that before I went over to my normal spot by the windows with James and Kendall.

They were in the middle of feeding each other pretzel sticks via their mouths and I was disgusted.

Throwing myself in the seat across from the two caused the two to look up.

"Oh hey Logan." Kendall greets.

I didn't respond.

"What's up?" James asks.

"What's up?" I crack a mocking smile. "What's up?" I banged on the table. "I'll tell you what's fucking up."

hey just stare at me.

"So apparently some dipshit started a rumor that me and Carlos are couple when everything alive knows that we aren't and now I'm pissed off about it."

"Wait a second who's Carlos?" James asked with a tilt of his head.

Kendall points a pretzel towards the table about forty feet away from us, where all of the "popular" seniors sit, at the raven haired blue shirt wearing Latino.

Carlos was laughing and yucking it up with his class.

"Oh." James says.

"Who told you that?"

"Camille, did. Right before I came here. She said that since I was with Carlos at the time of the party and when we left assumptions were made, all because I drank with him."

"Well everyone else saw you with him and you were pretty much drunk so that fact doesn't help much." Kendall adds.

I grip my hair in frustration. "I know that already. What I don't get is that that just because we drank together people think we're dating. There were other people drinking you don't hear things out them."

"You were all over that guy on Friday though." James says.

" So?"

"And you were drunk and you were still in heat..." James trails off waiting for me to catch on.

Wait what?

"Are you serious? You have to be kidding me James."

He shrugs. "Just think about it Logan that's proof enough that you guys could be together."

"What the hell James! I practically hate Carlos. He's such an asshole. I can't date an imbecile, let alone some stupid senior."

"I don't know about that Logan." Kendall starts. "Many people do that sort of thing. If I remember correctly, yesterday you were defending Carlos about his status which I'm sure isn't right."

What's his status?" James asks.

"He says he's a Beta but you can look at him and tell he's not."

James does in fact look over back at Carlos and says, "Yeah Logan, Kendall's right. That build is too masculine. He lied to you."

I started to bang my head on the table. They were right. I knew none of that sounded right when I asked him and that was his answer. Why didn't I pry him until he said that he was an Alpha? God you're so stupid Logan.

All of this seems to mix in together. From me apparently overly flirting to being drunk to waking up in Carlos' house.

But I can't figure out what happened between me passing out waking up. Carlos said that he found me by myself. And that's all I have to go by. He didn't do anything to me.

Not that I trust that either, because I don't.

I need to get to the bottom of this. Right now.

With the sudden spark of determination mixed with my anger and annoyance I get up and walk over to Carlos.

Seems as though he was expecting me as he told his little pals that he would be right back.

"So I take it you heard about that rumor?" he gave a soft smile.

"Duh, I heard it. Camille told me." the fire is being fueled, take small calming breaths.

"Ah, I see. Well you and I both know that you don't really like me so that wouldn't make any sense."

I place a hand to my chin. "Look all I wanna know is did we do anything for people to think this? And are you going to do anything about it?"

The senior waves it off.

"Don't worry about it, it'll become old news by the end of the week."

I wanna punch that grin off of his face. It's not fair how I'm the only one who's upset about this whole thing. "How are you not mad? Am I the only one going crazy here?"

"You look you have enough things to be worry about so don't even pay attention to that. And I know it's not true. But uh I think you should sit with me and we'll give these people something to talk about. I'm gonna need you to take every instinct you have and let it show."/p

I quirked an eyebrow. In all honesty I had stopped paying attention to what he was saying as I found myself once again staring at his chest.

Blushing I nodded in understanding.

"I'm surprised you're gonna trust me right now."

"Whatever." I replied.

Carlos looks at me before offering me his hand. I slowly took it. I don't think it was even me who trusted him, maybe it was mind...or something?

As we arrived back at his table, the other kids paused in their engaging conversations and looked at us./p

I for one was sick of standing so I just sat down without a second thought. Carlos plops himself right next to me.

Everything continues as if I had been sitting there the whole time. But I'm the only one who feels awkward.

I felt a comforting hand on my thigh, I could see Carlos smiling from the corner of my eye.

Sighing I just laid my head against his shoulder and listened numbly to the conversations around us.

"So is it true?" someone asked.

"Carlos chuckles. "That's debatable."

"Then you're ok with it?"

"Maybe, maybe not." I felt his hands on my legs and hips as he shifted me, so I was sitting against his chest on his lap.

"I was fine with it, I knew what he was doing. I was able to catch on pretty quickly. I even took the extra step and held his larger hands in mine.

Loud music was playing and I was completely out of it.

"Does it really matter?" I found myself asking.

The guy scratches his face before shrugging. "I guess not. If it doesn't matter to you guys then what does?"

"I think they look cute together."a girl piped from beside us.

"But nothing has been confirmed or denied."

"Are you that slow? No two normal friends sit like that in public."

Soon the others were bickering amongst themselves. This is where we took the moment to slip away somewhere else.

I shifted my gaze so I wouldn't have to look at him directly.

"That should do it for now. Are you ok?"

Great that lovely feeling came back. I felt sick.

I found myself smelling garbage but it was necessary if I didn't wanna make a mess.

"This makes what the fourth time today?

"I sat back, clearing my throat as if I didn't just throw up again in front of Carlos.

"Splendid." was my dry reply.

Silence.

I could hear Carlos fidgeting behind me.

I looked around for a clock to check the time. When I couldn't find one my hands went to my back pocket.

Shit. That's right I left my phone at Carlos' house.

"Hey do you have an important class next period?" I asked him.

He takes a moment to think about it. "Not really, I have aerospace next, why?"

"So you can skip with no problem then?"

"Yeah?"

Don't stutter. Don't stutter. Just ask and I'm sure he'll do.

"I...I think I left my phone at your place. A-and I would like to get it back i-if that's ok?"

Cue the blushies.

Carlos gives a soft smile. "Sure, I can take you over to get it. Just bring your stuff with you when the bell rings and meet me out front ok?"

Not trusting my voice I just nodded and turned around to walk the other way.

* * *

**CARLOS POV**

I watched for a few seconds as Logan walked away from me.

Wow, he was really upset about that rumor.

I guess I should be too, but it doesn't bother me as much as it should.

I mean, the second I heard it I just wanted to say "All we did was screw around while he was in heat" but if I say that then shit will get real. Like do you know what kind of looks I would get if everyone knew the whole truth?

The bad kind of looks.

Should I feel bad that I kinda made the assumptions worse not even five minutes ago? Well Logan kinda helped with that a little bit.

I would have been excited that Logan trusted me right then and there but I knew why, so technically it's not him per say, it was his Omega side trusting me.

Ever since that night, Logan's been off the wall lately. He was already kinda moody before I spiked his cup, now it seems twice as bad.

The physical want that he has in his eyes for me, is undeniable. I bet when I dropped him off on Saturday he was missing me.

And the throwing up is another sign.

I'm pretty certain if he had his shirt off, his nipples would have enlarged quite a bit. If it was any later than it is now, he would have been leaking right through it.

When I was holding Logan during lunch, my hands were right on his stomach, that's when I feel something. It felt like life.

"I knew I was forgetting something that night. But I was excited, I hit the jackpot and everyone knew it too.

Now that I think back on it, I feel like such a jerk. Because not only did I have sex with an Omega but he was in heat and he wasn't mated.

To top all of this shit off, I had sex with a virgin and I didn't realize it until the next day.

Way to go Carlos, you managed your biggest mistake in your whole life so far.

You got an Omega sophomore pregnant and he doesn't even know it yet.

* * *

**SO THAT'S THAT**

**WOW WAY TO GO YOU CARLOS ADDING TO THE FIRE**

**AS STATED EARLIER YOU CAN USE YOUR TORCHES AND PITCH FORKS ON CARLOS AS IT IS HIS FAULT**

**NOT MUCH TO SAY FOR THIS CHAPTER BUT I THINK IT TURNED OUT OK IN THE LEAST**

**CARLOS YOU'RE A SPECIAL ONE**

**POOR LOGAN AFTER THAT AMAZING WEEKEND HE GETS HIT WITH A NASTY RUMOR**

**ALRIGHT NOW THAT LOGAN FINALLY FIGURED OUT THAT CARLOS LIED TO HIM ABOUT HIS STATUS WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE**

**SO THOUGHTS?**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	7. Chapter 6

**OLLO EVERYONE**

**FIRST OFF: THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS ALL 30 OF THEM SO I HOPE TO HAVE 50 BY THE TIME WE HIT CHAPTER 12-ISH LOVELY READERS KEEP DOING WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND YOU PEOPLE ARE AMAZING :D**

**VIRTUAL HUGS AND COOKIES FOR EVERYONE**

**AFTER LIKE THREE DIFFERENT VERSIONS OF THIS CHAPTER I DECIDED TO GO WITH THIS ONE**

**BUT I PROMISE (MORE LIKE HOPE)IT WILL STILL BE A GOOD READ THOUGH IF NOT THEN SHRED YOUR NEGATIVE FEELINGS ON CARLOS**

**(LOVE YOU THOUGH CARLOS :) )**

**A GREAT START TO LOGAN'S MONDAY IS HEARING A RUMOR THAT HE AND CARLOS ARE TOGETHER**

**CARLOS HAD A MOMENT LAST CHAPTER HE KNOWS THAT LOGAN IS PREGNANT AND MOST LIKELY WON'T TELL HIM ANYTIME SOON**

**JAMES AND KENDALL CAN SEE THROUGH CARLOS' LIES AND TRIES TO TELL LOGAN THAT BUT LOGAN IS HAVING NONE OF IT**

**MINOR HINT _ITALICS=FLASHBACK _HAS NO REAL VALUE BUT WHEN I WAS CHECKING THROUGH I FORGOT THAT IT WAS HERE AND SO YEAH JUST AN PIECE OF CONVERSATION THAT CAN BE INTERPENETRATED HOWEVER YOU SEE FIT **

**SO WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**LET'S SEE**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**CARLOS POV**

The bell rings and I sigh heading in the direction of the student parking lot. It's better to leave when there's a sea of students to cover your tracks.

I go to my locker to grab my jacket and my keys, running the next few hours in my head. The possible outcomes.

I think... I think I could use this to my advantage.

I know I know, I just felt bad not even ten seconds ago, but now that's swept away.

I walk to the parking lot, got into my car, and went to go get Logan.

He looked so awkward, standing there playing with his hands, looking so cute.

I came to a stop and he got in.

Silence filled the air. I couldn't tell if it was good or bad but it was there.

"So," he starts, "How was your day up until lunch?"

I lifted an eyebrow. "My day?"

He nods.

"Well, it was boring. I kept getting asked about...you know, and it was annoying. I wanted to punch those questioning faces."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, like even let's say for some demented reason it was true, it's nobody's business to know."

"Seriously. I don't think I could have gotten through my next class."

"What was it anyways?"

Logan shrugs. "Just some stupid college politics theory class. It was an elective, I have an A so one missed class won't hurt. Well it won't hurt anything but my attendance record."

"Hey, a smart person like you shouldn't be overly concerned about something like an attendance record."

Logan fidgets. "I know, but the thought is still there. I can't help it though."

Logan looks me over. Eyes scanning everything. It's like he has something to say, but isn't sure if he wants to or not.

I found this amusing. "Yes Logan?"

He blushes. "You sure are nicely built for Beta."

My breathing falters. "Of course, I told you already; I take care of myself."

He turns to face me. " Are you sure about that? I mean I have nothing else to base it off of, there aren't many Betas out there."

I turn onto my street. "I'm positive, what makes you think otherwise?"

"Well I got unwanted second opinions so..."

Figures. Logan's too suspicious for me to bullshit my way out.

We got out the car and I used my keys to unlock the front door so we can go inside. Logan followed me, a little too closely.

Alright fine. I'm in too deep now. "Yes I'm not a Beta."

Logan immediately frowned.

But I jumped in so I can finish my sentence.

"And I only lied to you because I didn't want you to really freak out when you would have found out about my real status."

"I was gonna freak out anyways. Maybe not as badly, but it still would have happened." Logan was tapping the table in irritation.

"Well it wouldn't have helped your already high suspicions about me. If I told you I was an Alpha, there's no telling what could have happened."

Logan's defensive glare didn't falter in the slightest, intensity wise. The expression of his face represented that of a challenging one.

He slowly makes his way over to me. I watch him closely for any hints for what he's doing.

I found him in front of me, except I was looking down at Logan because he's shorter than me.

He fingers my golden chain with intent focus.

"An Alpha huh?" he asks himself. Stepping closer he says "Prove it."

I lift an eyebrow. Prove what? My dominance that I have over you? That you're mine? That you're carrying something I-I mean we made?

I held his dainty waist. "How?"

He shrugs. "Don't care, just do it."

Which really means 'touch me' in pregnant Omega terms.

So I do.

I turned him around so that his back was touching my chest.

Conveniently, we were standing in front of a mirror, now Logan can see everything I'm doing to him.

Hidden excitement of just holding him, was too much for me.

But I don't wanna pounce on him, it would probably scare him.

"What would you like me to do?"

His brown eyes widened with happiness. "I can chose?"

I nodded. "Of course, you should be able too. I mean because you're on the receiving end here."

He takes his hands and places them on mine. Moving them slightly up and over and under his shirt.

"How about I put your hands wherever I want and you do whatever to that spot?"

Logan looked at me in the mirror.

I smirk behind his ear. "That's fine."

"That way if I do something you don't like you can relocate my hands and we can keep going."

And up the shirt they went.

The first place I had in mind was his nipples. I tweaked and played with them, making them stand at attention.

He gently arches his back.

After few minutes worth of squeezing and pinching he moves my hands with a soft shiver around back to his belly button.

Whether Logan was aware of this or not, for now and maybe the next nine months(when he finds out and wants to keep the baby) this is his most sensitive area. I mean I imagine his dick would be too, but not as much.

I felt his skin tingle up.

A sound that all Alphas beg to hear comes from the back of his throat, that beautiful purr.

"Oh god..." he moans.

I stroke my thumbs along his navel.

Hitched breathing and I wasn't even doing much to him, barely teasing technically.

"I...I c-cant...Carlos!"

"Yes?"

* * *

**LOGAN POV**

Whatever the hell Carlos is doing he needs to stop before I cum in my pants. And those stains are hard to get out after they've dried completely.

I'm aware that I asked for this but I didn't expect for it to feel so damn good.

After I figured out that Carlos lied to me, I wanted to see if there was any more truth to his status. What better way than for him to touch me?

And since I'm an Omega and he's an Alpha it only makes sense that way.

Carlos was holding me at the base of my hips and rubbing his large hands all over my stomach.

He was nibbling my ear, and I arched back into him.

Yeah, so screw this.

I turned around and kissed him hard.

I guess he wasn't expecting the impact as he stumbled back a bit.

We kissed as if we've been doing it forever. As if...we were in sync.

Before I knew it I was hoisted up into his strong arms. The kiss didn't break though. It some how got ten times hotter and he tossed me on the bed, before striping off his shirt and kneeling over me./p

The only thing he left besides his pants was this gold chain.

...Gold chain?

I ran my curious hands all over his built body.

_Are you aware of how tan you are?_

_He cracked a small smile. "Yeah, I am."_

My eyes widen just a fraction.

Carlos lays me back on his bed and I sit up against the headboard.

He looks at me before scooting forward, pushing my legs apart, and leaning closer.

My heart rate sped up just a little.

What to do.

I pushed him away from me saying, "You're definitely an Alpha."

He sits back without much effort.

"You've had enough?"

Damn that smugness.

My cheeks heat up. "Y-yeah."

Silence.

"But I'm serious though about the apology. I didn't want you to be traumatized or whatever."

"That's fine and it's ok, I'm already traumatized as it is."/p

Carlos pulls a face. "What do you mean?"

How can I explain that I just had a million flashbacks about friday night through out the week.

Doing what we were just doing a few seconds ago...

"You're positive nothing happened to me when you found me?"

He nods.

"It's funny because I have a feeling that, that's not the case."

Friggin liar.

"So like are you lying to me? Again?" I look into his face, it held guilt all over.

"I really didn't want to tell you this ...I'm still trying to process this. Because I can't believe that I let it happen."

This worries me. I mean it should right? Being told news that happened when you were drunk and out of it would worry some one right? I'm supposed to be worried-concerned.

This half suspense is killing me.

"What are you talking about? Carlos what happened that night?"

"It was too late by the time I found you, but there was this guy and... He did things to you."

"Things? Things? He did things?"

I felt like scoffing but the serious look on the other's face kept me from doing so.

"He was all over you...when I came up he got off you and ran away."

Carlos sighed as he looked away from me.

Please for the love of god don't allow me to interpret this the wrong way.

Like let it be some freak accident. Perhaps we were very engaged in hugging or something.

I laughed with a huge smile and everything. "Fantastic."

"First the rumor about us dating and now you're telling me that I was raped? What's next you're gonna tell me I'm pregnant right?"

Carlos looked at me, concern on every inch.

My mockery laugh slowly dies into a sob.

What in the flying hell am I going to tell my dad that I was raped at a party that I wasn't supposed to be at and that I could be pregnant with some guy's baby?

Now I'm crying so much that I'm about to puke.

Carlos must've caught the hint as a trash can hit my lips.

This is all too much. Too damn much

After a few minutes of up chucking what little I had of breakfast and the crap of water I had earlier, I sat back and wiped my mouth.

"You're serious aren't you?"

Carlos' silence answers my question.

"I'm sorry." is all he says as he strokes my back.

Seeing no reason not too(because I was sad an upset and I need some comfort) I leaned over and rested my head over to Carlos' chest.

Don't judge me.

Naturally it felt right. Being held like this.

Which makes everything worse because I don't like him...

It'll be ok. We'll get everything sorted out and it be alright.

His large hands wipe away my tears. "I wish I could do something to make you feel a little better."

I sniffled, burring my head further into him. "Just...hold me...please."

"Of course."

My life is officially over.

* * *

**CARLOS POV**

Nice.

Very nice Carlos, you did it again.

You sir are treading on broken thin ice.

So first you wanna lie about your status and then you wanna lie about what happened to the kid?

Well...Not entirely. He did get raped and he is pregnant. He just doesn't know that you raped him and you got him pregnant.

More lies to stall for more time just so you can lie some more.

I shifted us so that my back was resting against the head board, and he was sitting in between my legs, still tearing up. My hands held him close to me, around his flat stomach.

His smaller hands stroked mine in this bitter sweet comfortable silence.

That is until his phone vibrated.

I looked over off to the night stand and sure enough his phone was practically jumping off smooth surface.

I was holding the teal clad device in my hand. I saw that he had a ton of notifications, but the most recent one is that from on of his friends, Kendall.

I already have his phone in my grasp, but should I be the better person and not look through it?

Because seriously, it's right here.

Yeah no, not gonna do it even though I really want too, I can't screw up more in the same day.

I tapped Logan on his shoulder, who in response turned around to take it from me with a small smile in thanks.

He was silent as he scans the words on his screen.

"Shit."

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"I uh...I gotta go and meet Kendall, he seems kinda upset."

Logan sits up and faces me.

"Need a ride then?"

"Yeah, he wants to meet up at my place."

"Ok, come on then."

We go downstairs and leave my house to get back in the car.

Visibly Logan was concerned, it appears that he temporarily forgot about the...news I just told him.

"I hope nothing bad happened." Logan says.

Since I know nothing about his friends I really don't know what to say.

"Because like the text he sent me, doesn't sound too good."

"Well hopefully it's nothing too bad." I said, turning onto Logan's street.

One would find odd how I still remember where he lives. But I think it's completely normal.

I slow down in front of his house.

He's fidgeting. "Are you gonna be ok?"

Logan looks at me. "Yeah I should be fine. I won't get bitched at again for coming home late because this is the time I normally come home from school." Logan smiles at me.

I feel reassured now "I'll see you later, yeah?"

He doesn't say anything at first. But when he does it follows the small peck of the lips with, "Yeah, I'll see you."

That blush, so cute. Much like the rest of him.

He's too cute for his own good.

Perhaps maybe our baby will be just as cute?

* * *

**AWWW CUTE CARGAN MOMENTS?**

**#CRICKET NOISES#**

**ALRIGHT THEN**

**SO THERE YOU HAVE IT**

**LOGAN HAD A BREAKDOWN AFTER HE HAD SUCH A CRAPPY DAY**

**SO CARLOS DID MAN UP AND TOLD LOGAN HALF OF WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM WITHOUT BEING SPECIFIC**

**SHAME YOURSELF CARLOS**

**ANYWAYS SO I'VE BEEN WONDERING IF I SHOULD THROW IN JUST A LITTLE BIT OF KAMES DRAMA IN THE MIX OF THIS BUT I ALSO DON'T WANNA TAKE AWAY FROM THE CARGAN LET ME KNOW IF YOU GUYS WANT THAT OR IF IT SHOULD STAY THE WAY IT IS AND IF SO WHAT KIND OF DRAMA?**

**BUT WITH THAT TEXT KENDALL SENT LOGAN THE "ISSUE" THAT KENDALL HAS WILL BE SILLY**

**AND SORRY IF THIS WAS A LITTLE AWKWARD OR WEIRD/strong/p**

**SO THERE YOU HAVE IT ANOTHER CHAPTER CHECKED OFF**

**THOUGHTS?**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	8. Chapter 7

**HELLO EVERYBODY**

**A FEW THINGS FIRST**

**SO AS STATED LAST CHAPTER THERE HAS BEEN SOME INTEREST EXPRESSED IN SOME KAMES DRAMA AND I'M PERFECTLY OK WITH DOING SO HOWEVER I BELIEVE THAT IT WILL BE...INTERESTING...?**

**CONSIDERING IF AND WHEN I EVER WRITE KAMES IT'S BORDERLINE INVISIBLE**

**IN THIS AU WE HAVE JAMES AS THE OMEGA THUS MAKING HIM THE BOTTOM AND KENDALL IS THE DOMINATE ALPHA**

**IT MIGHT TAKE A FEW TRIES**

**BUT I'LL GET IT RIGHT :)**

**ANYWAYS SO HERE IS CHAPTER 7**

**I'LL CONTINUE MY RAMBLINGS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER**

**ENJOY**

* * *

Once Logan left Carlos' car after a more than shy good bye kiss(if you even want to call it that)he unlocked the front door to his house.

Not even twelve seconds of standing in the kitchen did he see his parents sucking face on the counter.

Logan understood that they were adults and they had those needs too, but that doesn't mean that they can do that sort of thing in such a public area.

He found his little brother playing with his train set, completely oblivious to what was going on just a few feet behind him.

"Hi Bubby." the four year old greets.

Logan smiles and pats the unruly brunette locks. "Hey Tris. Playing with your trains I see?"

"Uh huh, Daddy bought me a new lo-locomotive. And look it's green."

Tristan holds up said green engine.

A little shocked that Tristan could pronounce that word let alone know it, Logan says "That's great, very cool."

"Oh and Kendall is here."

Logan raises an eyebrow. "He is?"

"Yeah. He looked really sad."

Logan mentally sighs. He had wanted at least five minutes to collect his thoughts so he wouldn't be all giddy from his time with Carlos.

Now he was annoyed. Well, a few minutes ago he was shy, and just after that he missed Carlos almost instantly.

And the thought of going through so many moods at one time, some how made him moodier.

Friggin mood swings.

After promising the little boy he'd play with him later, Logan trucked up the stairs, preparing himself for what's to come.

Logan walks into his room and promptly ignored the one stretched out on his bed.

"Logaaaaan." the voice whined.

"Hold on a second." Logan says scanning his phone, for a moment.

He figured he would delete any more unnecessary texts and missed calls and voice mails.

"Ok, go ahead." Logan states.

"So like remember that shirt I wanted like a month ago?"

I nodded. "What about it?"

"Well it turns out that they sent it to some nobody in New Mexico and now that's like fifty dollars down the drain. And I can't get it back."

Logan looks up from his phone. "Are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"A shirt? Really Kendall? You got me worried over some stupid shirt that you don't have? I race back home because you don't have a fucking shirt?!"

Kendall raises his bushy eyebrows.

"I left the comforts of a nice warm body just so you can bitch about a stupid shirt?"

"Well that's not all I came to tell you-"

"Really now? Next I suppose your lucky guitar pick was stolen?"

"No, my pick is right here." Kendall fishes through his pockets to pull out said blue piece of plastic.

"I mean like seriously Kendall, I was getting over the fact that I was just told that I was raped the night of the party and you're whining about not receiving an article of clothing. You're not the one who's moody as hell or throwing up all of the time. So you can try again if you'd like."

Kendall looked at Logan, not really sure what to say to that at the moment. Making a mental note to ask about all of that later, Kendall shifts a bit before saying,"Well that's...We'll have to talk about that some other time. But currently something else has been bothering me."

Logan sighs. Getting up to sit at his desk. He knew that when someone else, namely Kendall, gets on his bed he never really moves.

"And it being?"

"Is it normal to freak out if your boyfriend was doing weird things?"

"James is weird all the time you have to be more specific." Logan deadpans.

"Like lately he's been blowing me off and acting stranger than normal."

"Again, how so?"

"We've been planning a special week in celebration of us mating and he...stood me up yesterday. Said something about helping a friend. And he hasn't been responding to my texts."

Logan taking a second to not not care about his best friend's relationship, simply said, "James is cheating on you."

At this Kendall sat up. "What? No, he can't be. James wouldn't do that."

"Fine don't consider that option. But it could very well be true. Think about it Kendall. You guys obviously put so much time in setting this up and he couldn't he bother to show up for the first night. He's out with a friend instead of being with you."

Kendall hung his head down. "He can't cheat on me, it's not possible."

Logan shrugs. Everyone knows that a mated pair technically are exclusive but not really until two years after officially mating.

Meaning for the next two years it would be hard for one person to not attract other people into the relationship.

"Suit yourself Kendall. But it is a possibility. You of all people should know this."

Kendall frowns at his friend. "Why would I know this?"

"I don't know maybe because you were the same person that said you did all kinds of research before mating."

"I just assumed that we would be inseparable."

"Don't understand how you could come to that conclusion but I'll work with what I have."

"What?"

"I'm not gonna go into detail about this, but basically you guys are still fresh and new to the mated status. Which means that either one of you-whether you are aware of it or not- could easily hook up with another person with no problem whatsoever."

Kendall gaps. "T-that's not true is it?"

"Yep. And because of this no one really mates anymore, they just get married. Even with that people are still cheating on their partner."

Kendall was silent. Still trying to wrap his head around the information, he tries to change the subject of the conversation.

"So like I've noticed that you've been really moody. A lot more than normal. Are you ok?"

"Fantastic. I was fantastic until you sent me a text stating that there was a problem. I was enjoying physical contact until you ruined it."

"Well what were you doing before hand that was soo great?"

"I was-" Logan can't go into detail about what he was doing with Carlos.

It's not like that he could explain himself anyways. The way he feels with Carlos to him is beyond what he can express.

And for basically the past week Logan's been telling everyone that he doesn't like Carlos. (But surely that will change, it kinda already has).

Well besides, the fact how Carlos told Logan he was raped. He can't really explain that either.

Kendall might question him more if he told him what he was doing and why he was doing it.

"You know what it really doesn't matter."

"Logan you just said earlier that you were...raped...?"

"I-I don't know! I'm going off of what Carlos told me. And I'm not sure if what he said was true, but I think it is and if my dad finds out that I was raped during my heat, he'll kill me. And I don't know what the hell I'll do if I turn up pregnant-"

"Woah woah woah, Logan slow down." Kendall got up from his position on the bed to walk over to the now pacing Logan and grabbed his shoulders to still the other.

Logan being an emotional wreck started to cry again.

"What the hell am I gonna do Kendall? I have far too many other things to be concerned about."

"We'll figure something out ok? Until then you should calm down, I don't want anything to happen to you and perhaps the precious cargo that could be inside of you."

Logan hiccups before saying,"Don't say that please. That is seriously the last thing I wanna hear right now."

"Did Carlos tell you who did it?"

"No, he got away before he could see his face."

Kendall hugs Logan, "Sorry to hear about that, Loges. But what are you gonna do about it?"

Logan straightens himself out. "For now nothing. I'm going to ignore everything. I just want to exist and do nothing but eat, sleep, go to school, maybe even cry and..."

Kendall presses his friend, "And?"

Logan runs a hand through his hair. "Nothing. I'll do nothing."

Kendall was about to say something but that's when his phone alerted him that he had a text message. The blonde all but dived towards the night stand where he placed it down for the moment.

_Sorry babe can't make it back for tomorrow xoxo_

Kendall grunted,"What person puts hugs and kisses after terrible news?"

"James?" Logan asked relieved that they're talking about something else.

"Yeah. Seriously though who does that?"

"James. I mean he would send hugs and kisses every time he broke one of my science projects." Logan pouts. "That didn't get them fixed but that some how made me a little less mad."

Kendall, who was still confused and a little shocked that his boyfriend even sent this to him, placed his phone back where he got from. He didn't feel the need to reply back.

Logan who seemed amused gave a small chuckle. "So what do you plan on doing for your own problem?"

"Well, unlike you I'm actually gonna do something about it."

"Wow, where'd the sudden burst of determination come from?"

"From the inside." Kendall stands and looks ahead.

"Well good luck with that. Oh and Kendall, super swear you won't tell anyone."

"Logan you should tell someone about this."

"NO! I won't do that. Just promise me Kendall."

Kendall once again taken back by the sudden change in mood simply nods. "I won't tell anyone, unless it's life or death." with that Kendall took his leave.

Logan sighed and laid on his bed.

Is ignoring everything really the best option right now? It sure might be just the temporary fix that Logan needs.

"Ugh, I can't think right now."

Where was that invisible support when you need it?

* * *

ELSEWHERE

James walked around the alleyway, with his hands in his pockets, trying hard not to look scared. Even though in reality he was basically shaking.

One would ask why was James walking around aimlessly in an alley. Simple answer to such a simple question.

He had a meeting.

A "Top Secret" one.

Though, regardless of how cold he was, he shuffled right along until he came upon a door.

At first glance you wouldn't notice it because there's no actual handle. Instead it's a black hole that serves that purpose. To any other person it's just a hole in the wall.

James had a grip around the bottom of the hole, pulling on it the hidden door opens and he steps inside.

A few looks around he came to his conclusion saying, "It's quiet tonight."

"Of course it is, it's monday not a ton of people come here." a voice said from behind him.

"Oh, well I've only been here a few times anyways, I wouldn't have noticed."

"Since it's just us two, you wanna get started then?"

The hallway they were in was dimly lit so James couldn't see who he was talking too. But he had an idea who it was.

With not a hint of hesitation James response was, "Sure, lead the way."

* * *

**OK CHAPTER 7 THERE IT IS**

**A LITTLE BIT OF KOGAN BONDING NEVER HURTS RIGHT? RIGHT**

**SEEMS LIKE JAMES IS SNEAKING AROUND AND BLOWING OFF HIS BOYFRIEND I THINK KENDALL MIGHT WANNA INVESTIGATE THIS A LITTLE**

**LOGAN POOR KID DOESN'T EVEN WANNA THINK ABOUT THE POSSIBILITY OF BEING WITH CHILD HE'S STILL TRYING TO COMPREHEND THAT HE WAS RAPED(BY A CERTAIN SOMEONE) THIS WAS JUST ANOTHER MOMENT WHERE WE SEE LOGAN HAS MOOD SWINGS ANOTHER PART OF PREGNANCY**

**ONCE AGAIN AS STATED I NEVER REALLY WRITE KAMES SO THIS IS WHERE I NEED SOME FEEDBACK I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK I'LL TAKE SUGGESTIONS EVEN JUST HELP A WRITER OUT PLEEEEEEEAAAAAASSSSEEEE**

**ALRIGHT BEGGING TIME **

**LEMME HEAR IT**

**THOUGHTS?**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	9. Chapter 8

**HI HI**

**ODDLY FOR ONCE I DON'T HAVE MUCH TO SAY AT LEAST FOR MY INTO NOTE**

**I MIGHT HAVE MORE WORDS TOWARDS THE END**

**OTHER THAN:** _ITALICS=DREAM/FLASHBACK_

**AND HOW KENDALL GETS TO TALK TO TWO PEOPLE HERE ON THE WAY BACK HIS PLACE SO**

**AND THERE'S ONLY TWO POVs HERE AND IT'S ONLY KENDALL(IN THE BEGINNING) AND LOGAN(AFTERWARDS)**

**AND THIS IS LONGER THAN NORMAL I HAVE THE OTHER HALF OF THIS AS THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**AND THERE'S A SMALL TIME SKIP LIKE MAYBE THREE DAYS**

**SO HERE'S CHAPTER 8**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**KENDALL POV**

_Last night had to have been the greatest ever._

_I was with my boyfriend and we were together finally._

_He told me that I was the one for him and during his next heat I mated him. During my next rut he mated me. We were the perfect pair._

_He and I._

_I and He._

_Together finally._

_All of that hard work had finally paid off._

_We were going to be happy._

_At least that's what I thought..._

_"James, please you can't leave me! Whatever I did I swear I'll fix it!"_

_James sat there with a small smile, the kind that he uses to chase away crazy bitches. It's pretty creepy too._

_"Oh Kendall, I'm not leaving you. I'm just taking a break from you, from us." he tries to come closer to me but I stumble back._

_"What the hell does that even mean?"_

_"It means that I want something else. Some one else, my options are still there for me to use."_

_"But there's no room for other options! Or other people. Don't you see that I'd go to the moon and back for our relationship?"_

_James' smile never faltered. "You might as well go to Neptune too, because I'm never coming back. Not for a while. What I have now, is far greater then what you could ever dream of giving me." he places his hands on my shoulder._

_"I'm happier now. Why can't you just accept that?"_

_"Jee I don't know, maybe because I wasted two years on this dead relationship and I'm the one that's supposed to make you happy. I thought I did make you happy James. I put so much time and effort into us just for you to go behind my back and do this." my angry and hurt tears finally fell from my eyes._

_"I don't know what to tell you Kendall. I did love you but not anymore...there's something else."_

_That following day we went to have our marks removed with the treatment of laser revision._

_We walked away as separate people._

_It was me...and him._

_Him...and I._

_Broken up in pieces._

_He could do whatever the hell he wants to do on his own. While I spend weeks in a class that helps me get over him._

_He gets away scott free and I'm all alone..._

"And that's what happened." I finished.

Logan was currently stabbing his cereal with a fork...? But I knew he was listening to what I was saying.

"That's...wow that's what seriously happened?"

I nodded.

"Wow, sorry to hear that Kendall. But you have to remember that that's a dream and most dreams like that aren't normally a sign or anything."

"It wasn't a dream it was a nightmare."

"Have you talked to James yet?"

"No, haven't had the time, he never responds anyway."

Logan's face is that of mock shock. "Is that so? That's funny because about three hours after you left he texted me and we had a running conversation."

"I can't believe this! That's completely unfair. He'll talk to you and not his boyfriend? Who does that?"

Logan sighs. "I'll try not to take that offensively. It wasn't much just him going on about his mom and how much he hates it when people judge his actions. Which is stupid because that'd make him a hypocrite."

I ran a hand through my hair in exasperation. "Whatever, change of subject. How are you feeling today?"

Logan gave me one of his infamous pointed looks, it literally read "what a stupid question".

"Like shit. But it's not as bad as it normally is."

"It's still the same?"

"Yep. Same crap different day. I figured out how to handle it better."

I watch him wrap his arms self consciously around his stomach.

And he's been wearing baggier clothing too...

"So like have you ever considered getting tested yet?"

Logan spits out whatever he has left in his mouth."Getting tested?"

"Yeah, you know just to make sure you're not...you know."

"I can't schedule that without my dad or Michael finding out."

"You have to call in. There's this place behind the gas station around the corner. A lot of Omegas from our school go there and it's pretty accurate."

Logan doesn't respond to this at first.

"And", I continued, "Since we might think that it could possibly be a rape baby, you can see who the baby's father is."

"I don't know about that Kendall...I mean I'm still grounded and I promised I'd actually watch Tristan tonight."

I stood in front of the counter with my arms crossed in thought.

Chewing on the bottom of my lip and rocking back and forth I was able to come up with something.

"I can get someone to come over once your parents leave?"

For the first time in two weeks I saw a hopeful expression on Logan's face. "You'd do that for me?"

"Yeah man, I'm worried for and about you."

"I would temporarily love you, if you could do that."

"Sure Loges, I got it covered. You stay here and make nice with the cereal that you're currently stabbing."

"Get out, Kendall." he chuckles.

I left Logan's house with a smile, glad that we were able to lighten up the mood a bit.

On the way back to my own house I was able to not think about anything that had to do with James. I thought about the birds and squirrels up in the trees. And all of the houses...

Yeah, screw this.

Am I seriously the only person that's paranoid about my relationship? Am I the only person who's worried about my boyfriend? How come I'm the only one who cares-

"Sorry."

Ok, so I wasn't paying attention. Who would if certain thoughts were plaguing your mind?

For some reason I wasn't expecting James. Odd I know.

"Ah, it's fine." I responded. But I was mentally raging. "Carlos." I quickly added.

Said senior looks at me with a half amused expression. "Yeah, I'm Carlos, and you are?"

"I'm," I started but my voice let me down by cracking. "I'm Kendall."

"Kendall." Carlos says my name as if he's trying to remember it. A mild look of recognition showed. "Oh yeah, I've heard of you."

"I lifted an eyebrow. "You have?"

"Logan's told me things about you. Sorry to hear about what's going on between you and James."

"Wait what? He told you that?"

A nod confirms it.

"Well that's not cool. What else did he tell you?"

"Other than that nothing too personal anyways."

"Oh..."

The silence.

"So are you going to Logan's place?"

"Yeah, I am actually."

"Are y'all friends or?"

"I'm not entirely sure. I hope that we can become more at some point."

"Do you like Logan?" I asked him.

Carlos didn't respond to this at first. "I'd do anything for me to have him."

"Something about how he says this is unsettling. I gaped at him, I haven't heard that one before. Normally it's 'I want him to be happy' or 'It shouldn't matter'.

"Somehow that didn't sound right, I didn't understand. "You'd do anything for you- as in yourself- to have my friend who is Logan?"

"Mhm. There's this passion I have for him that I can't put into words."

"I titled my head a bit. Carlos can't... "Let me rephrase that. Do you love Logan?"

"Carlos laughs at this. "If that's the conclusion you wanna make then go for it."

More silence.

I'm looking over this guy. His Alpha status is so obvious. One would look at and automatically think he's an Alpha. If someone looks at me they'd wonder if I was a Beta and to their shock I'm not.

His ever present gold chain glistens in the sunlight.

Well since we're both standing here I might as well ask.

"Hey, you're an honest guy right?"

He nods. "Of course."

"Then do you think that you could tell me what happened to Logan that night of the party?"

Carlos shifts for a few seconds.

"Well everyone knows about the other details, but uh by the time I found him he was completely wasted."

"He told me he was raped." I stated.

"He was."

"Did you at least see who it was?"

"...I can't really say, didn't see much."

Is it just me, or does this sound broken? "You're positive."

Carlos nods, "Yes."

I nod mine as well, "If you head anything else please tell me ok?"

"Yeah, I'll do that." and with a step forward Carlos continues on towards his destination.

That guy is weird. It's like there's a wall but it's not a wall...?

So Logan felt the need to tell him my-our business? I'll have to ask him about that later.

Carlos loves my best friend. There's nothing around that. I don't know why or how but it's true. And Logan can deny it until he's blue in the face but I know he has some feelings for Carlos. Otherwise he wouldn't even consider talking to him period.

I'll have to see how things play out because there might be a few pieces missing from this complex puzzle.

Of course, yet again my mind wanders into unknown places and I wasn't paying attention yet again and guess who I bumped into?

"It's fine James." I stated.

The silence.

"Were you going to Logan's place?" he asks me.

"Nah, I was just leaving."

"Oh..."

More silence. "So how have you been?"

"Fine and you?"

"Normally I would be fine. But since I'm an honest person, I'll tell you that I'm not."

"What do you mean?"

"Well if your boyfriend ignored every text and call you sent him and he keeps blowing you off during a very important week then I'm sure you wouldn't be fine either."

James was stunned into silence for a moment. "Kendall," he steps forward towards me. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you babe. It's just that things got a little hectic over at my house and I lost track of time."

Now I felt a little guilty. But I'm still mad-rather slightly disappointed at what he did. It's like I'm chastising a little kid.

"Then you should have said so James. I would have understand. I still might have been kinda sad but I would have understand." I sighed looking at him.

Perhaps our crazy theory about James cheating on me is just that, crazy.

"Well currently I'm trying to stay out of the house. My mom is being...unfair. And since there's still a few days left in our anniversary week do you wanna do an activity together?"

Ok, I had to laugh at that. "An activity?"

James blushes, but nods his head.

"Sure James, I'll do an activity with you."

James smiles and he holds out his hand to me which I take and we simply walked around the neighborhood.

* * *

**LOGAN POV**

I cannot give a crap less about where the old ones are going and when they'll be back.

"We'll be back around ten, you know what to do." my dad's voice was in the background of my watching tv.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever just go. We'll be fine." I said not even bothering to turn and face them.

It was silent for a second before Michael says, "We'll be back later." with that the door finally closes.

After they left, I plopped myself on the couch. I left my little brother to play quietly on the floor while I was texting my friends and Carlos.

Kendall told me that he and James made amends earlier and that they were hanging at the moment. He said to leave them be...that's Kendall code for 'make up sex'.

Oh yeah and you noticed how Carlos was listed separate from the others

As of late, I'd rather talk to him than any other person. I think it's because he's an Alpha. Which kinda makes sense because Kendall is one too. But once him and James got together I've felt like a third wheel.

Anyways, now that I have someone else in the picture, I can discuss stuff and know that the other person is actually listening to me.

So I'm currently waiting for Carlos to show up at my house. I'm super excited for my hello and goodbye kisses.

In case you're wondering, I am completely aware that we aren't even dating, but I seriously need some physical attention and he's willing to give it to me.

Whatever we do, it feels 1000% right.

I feel a warm touch behind me. "Hi."

I couldn't help but giggle, "Hey."

Carlos bends over and kisses me.

(If you're wondering how he got in, he used the spare key outside)

Carlos greets the four year old as if he's known Tristan his whole life.

He sits next to me and the first thing he does is rearrange us so that I'm sitting in between his legs. This has become our standard setting when we're sitting. My favorite part is when he thumbs over my stomach in a soft rhythmic way. It's the only place that he can touch to ensure arousal or get me to fall asleep.

I'm just hoping he won't say anything because I've gained a little weight. You can't see it far away, but if you put your hands in the right spot you'd feel a pocket of firm skin.

Ever since me and Carlos started hanging out more, I find myself telling him just about everything. And surprisingly he cares.

Carlos continues petting me as a comfortable silence falls. However, I might be quiet on the outside but my mind is a mess right now.

I'd like to know what is this, our relationship that we have. Is it friendly? Is it romantic? Can I even call it a relationship?

And what do I feel for him? Are my feelings even ok to feel? He's a senior and I'm a sophomore. Does he like me back?

Do I trust him? I must do otherwise I wouldn't tell him my business.

Would he leave me if I'm actually pregnant? How would I handle that if that's the case?

Being a man who likes answers anyway that I can get them I decided to just ask him.

"Hey Carlos, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Hypothetically speaking, what would you do if someone you care about turned out to be pregnant under horrible circumstances?"

"I would stay and support that person the best I could."

I let out a shaky sigh. "Then what would you do if it was someone you REALLY cared about?"

Carlos palms my mini pocket of skin before saying, "I'd do anything I can to make him feel better, not worry himself to death."

"What if he was scared-no terrified of the thought of being pregnant? Or he's worried that his parents would disown him and then his life would be over." I had half a mind to start crying at this point.

Carlos holds me tighter. "Then I'd tell you, Logan, that you shouldn't be so overly concerned about that. You should be worried but not so much you end up doing something stupid. Everything will be ok, I'm sure your folks will still love you. And should you get kicked out, you can just live with me.

I turned around so I could meet Carlos with a kiss. He smiles softly while stroking my cheek. I had to smile back, how could I not?

"You're amazing." I tell him.

"No, you're more amazing." he playfully argues.

For the next few minutes we took turns playing with Tristan until it was time for his nap. I took him upstairs since he started to fall asleep while we were playing.

As I came back down, the door bell rung.

"Who could that be?" I asked.

Carlos shrugs, I walk over to the door, unlock it and open it.

"Hi, my name is Katie and I'm from the AOB Health and Service Center. Is Logan here?" 

* * *

**AND END CHAPTER**

**SO YEAH A LIL BIT OF EVERYONE IS IN THIS ONE**

**A LOT IS GOING ON HERE**

**WHAT DID WE THINK ABOUT KENDALL'S DREAM, HIS TALK WITH CARLOS AND OR JAMES?**

**HOW ABOUT LOGAN AND CARLOS GETTING CLOSER? LOGAN'S SLOWLY STARTING TO FALL FOR CARLOS IS THIS ONLY BECAUSE CARLOS IS AN ALPHA OR THE FATHER OF HIS BABY?/**

**BETTER QUESTION: WHEN WILL CARLOS GROW A PAIR AND TELL LOGAN HE DID THE CRIME?**

**ANSWER: SOON MY LOVELY READERS SOON**

**WHY IS THERE SOME LADY AT LOGAN'S HOUSE? WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN WHILE SHE'S THERE?**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS MORE OF AN INFORMATIVE WHERE WE'LL GET INTO SOME DETAIL ABOUT OMEGA PREGNANCIES SPECIALLY MALE PREGNANCIES AND ANY OTHER OMEGA BASED INFORMATION**

**IN OTHER NEWS I'M CURIOUS: WHO DO YOU GUYS THINK COULD PISS KENDALL OFF BECAUSE THEY'RE HANGING AROUND JAMES ALL THE TIME? JETT? JO? SOME OTHER PERSON? MAYBE AN OC?**

**LEMME KNOW**

**YEAH SO THAT'S IT**

**THOUGHTS?**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	10. Chapter 9

**IT SEEMS THAT I'M SPITTING OUT CHAPTERS HOW AMAZING IS THAT?**  
**I'LL ANSWER THAT VERY :)**

**OKIE DOKE SO LIKE I SAID LAST CHAPTER THIS IS AN INFORMATION BASED CHAPTER IT COULD BE READ AS A FILLER SO IT ALL WORKS HOWEVER YOU SEE IT WORKS FOR ME**

**TRUE TO WHAT KENDALL SAID TO LOGAN HE SENT OVER A REP TO VERIFY THAT LOGAN IS PREGNANT**

**AND ALL OF THE OTHER GOOD STUFF**

**UUUUUUUUGGHHHH I WANNA TELL YOU PEOPLE HOW IT GOES BUT THEN I WOULD BE SPOILING IT FOR YOU**

**THIS IS THE PART WHERE I SAY YOU HAVE TO READ IT FOR YOURSELF**

**ARE YOU READY?**

**YES?**

**GOOD**

**THEN GO AHEAD**

**READ**

**COMPREHEND IT**

**ENJOY**

* * *

"Uh, I'm Logan. Can I help you?"

"The lady standing in front of me, was young looking. Probably in her twenties. She must be the one Kendall sent for me.

"Of course." Katie smiles. "You can help me, help you with your situation."

"What?"

"I'm here to ask you some questions, if don't mind?"

I blinked. "Um no, not at all. Come in."

"Is there anyone else here with you?"

"My parents aren't home, I have a friend over, and my brother is upstairs asleep."

Katie sets her things on the table. "Your friend?"

I nod.

"Would you mind if he was present for the discussion?"

I thought about it. I don't think I'd be bothered if Carlos stayed.

"No, I don't think he'd mind." I gave Carlos a helpful look.

"Yeah, I don't mind at all." he says after feeling my glare.

"Ok then, let me get set up for you. In the mean time, I would like you to fill out this form please." she hands me this small packet, about three pages.

Not even the first question in, I gaped. These were some invasive questions! But I filled it out anyways. After a few minutes and confused faces later, I finished the packets and handed it back to Katie. She flips through it, looking at my answers and her eyes grow wide.

"Oh my, this might change somethings."

That caught my attention. "What? What might change somethings?"

"When it was asked when you're last heat was, you put a date that was about four weeks ago, on the 15th? And you're sixteen? Have you had a heat since?"

"No." I answered, "That was my first one ever."

Katie didn't say anything at first. She held a look as if she was trying to figure out what to say. "Oh. Well normally the chances of an adolescent pregnancy is high, however most kids your age aren't even engaging in this behavior."

"They don't do the...? I though that's what all kids do?"

"Not entirely. The sex drive during an Omega's heat is relatively low compared to an Alpha's rut cycle. Just because you are able to have sex and possibly conceive does not mean that you want to do so. As I said, many Omega's feel the urge but do not act on it due to lack of stimulation."

"That's interesting. Then why did I feel the need to masturbate even though I knew I needed something more. Had it not been for those suppressors, I would have fucked whatever I saw."

"And it says here that you were raped...?"

"Yes."

"That's another thing I wanted to talk about. Date rape drinks are more popular and powerful than the drugs. Like I said the urge is more controllable because the Omega has not found their soul mate yet. Date rape drinks causes noticeable changes to an Omega's thought and action process.

I'm pretty sure your heat made you really irritable and you would rather pleasure yourself than to let a Beta on an Alpha do that to you yes?"

I blushed. I remember trying to jerk off in the bathroom during school. "Yeah..."

"I see. So there's a long list of the different kinds of drinks and drugs but the most popular is a red powder that is mixed with any kind of drink. It's street name is Strawberry Dice or SD for short.

"It has a strong chemical that fixes the hormones and heightens the senses which basically stimulates every cell in you that's Omegan to come up with one conclusion or objective. Which is to be knotted by an Alpha."

I kept my face clear of obvious emotions, but I knew that I was a mental wreck on the inside. All of this because of some stupid powder? Normal powders can't do that. Then again it's not a normal powder, it's a drug.

And I swore on everything that I would not do any kind of drugs.

I glanced over to Carlos, he had his lips pressed together, as if he was in deep thought.

"I know what you're thinking," Katie continues, "You know you wouldn't want to be knotted but your Omega mind out ways any other thoughts. Any questions so far?"

"Ummm..." I couldn't think of any off hand, so asked the obvious, "Is there a way to find out who's the baby's father?"

Katie lifts an eyebrow, "You don't want to hear about the alternatives?"

I shifted, "I'm not so sure about that...yet."

Katie nods. "I understand. I'll give you a packet with that information later."

Katie crosses her legs, "As for your other question though, it is possible. However since you were not aware of anything including the time of the violation or the violator, the best way is to narrow it down is to get a sample from each male you were with that night."

But that's the problem, I can't remember anything after that first drink...it's a still a blur.

"What are the side effects of the SD?"

"Well firstly after you drink it, you have more energy that's building up for the later hopes of having sex. You'll become all flirty and in every Alpha's face until you get what you want, which is a knot. Directly after that, the drug wears off and as does your memory of anything prior."

I frowned so at least I have an explanation as to why I can't remember anything.

I can see that Carlos looks downcast, holding his head between his hands. I somehow felt bad that he's here, listening to what's being said.

I wanted to hug him right then, but I don't think that's appropriate. So I asked, "Carlos are you ok?"

A dull nod was the answer I received. "Outstanding."

"Then I thought of a question. "So I heard that after a few days after conception, the Omega gets clingy to whoever is around, especially if that person's an Alpha."

"Correct."

"Since...I don't know who the violator is, could this other person be like a replacement?"

Katie purses her lips for a second. "That depends. See in your case I think you're clinging to the Alpha who you- whether you are aware of it or not- think is your baby's father. This could be a good and a bad thing."

"How?"

"Well let's say that this was a planned pregnancy, of course minus the SD, you and your Alpha knotted, everything's good until your Alpha finds out because of you being clingy. He would bask in it, he responds by touching you in your sensitive stomach, rubbing you and petting you. You like it, you purr all is well and everyone is happy.

"But there is a flip side to this. In your case, your body seeks out an Alpha that represents the one that raped you. Along with the other standard signs of pregnancy, you seem to get upset if this other Alpha ignores you in anyway. You'll do anything to be with him. With that note, it is in everyone's best interest if the ignoring does not take place."

My face scrunched up. "What do you mean?"

"Most of the time the father accepts his soon to be role, however not all of them do. Those that leave the Omega by themselves...tend to regret it afterwards."

What's this lady getting at? Whatever it is I don't like the sound of it.

"What?"

"Basically in terms of teen pregnancies, if the Alpha leaves his pregnant Omega by themselves, the baby doesn't make it and the Omega is stuck in a never ending depression that could lead to...some unhealthy consequences ." Carlos says this with his hand covering his mouth.

I looked over to him with concern. I place a hand on his arm, "Carlos?"

It takes him a minute to register the touch, before he shrugs me off. Standing up he says, "Sorry Logan, I-I have to go now."

I stood up too following him, "What? Carlos you don't have to leave."

"Yes, I do. I just...need some air. I'll see you later."

"Carlos!"

The door slams shut.

Tears fall from my face. I turn to face Katie who was looking around trying to act as if that didn't just happen.

"That can't be true...right?"

Katie face falls. "I'm sorry but it is. However though, this usually doesn't happen as you get older. This is mainly because of the high hormone levels changing during adolescence and the added stress that teen Omegas have to the point where it's stressful for everyone."

The silence afterwards is so heavy, it didn't help how I was feeling. I ended up having to take a short break in bathroom to puke up how I felt.

When I came back, Katie had a pair of gloves on, stating she was going to check to see how things were going.

She says that I'm at the right stage for the mood swings to start, the morning sickness should subside within the next few weeks or so. She even handed me her stethoscope so I could hear my baby's heartbeat.

I smiled knowing that I could hear it and that meant it was perfectly fine.

Katie estimated that my due date was sometime around May, and if I kept myself healthy then there shouldn't be any complications.

She had a mini wand of some sort and she took out her tablet, connecting the two together. Katie squirted this gel on my stomach and warned me that it would be cold.

Very cold, actually.

There on the screen was this small cure gray blob. My expression quickly lit up, now I can match the heartbeat to a figure.

Katie pointed out certain things out to me,where the baby was amongst the flesh inside of me.

But then I realized that I had no one to share this with. Kendall and James are busy making up with each other.

And Carlos...Carlos just left me...

Katie gave me a copy of the sonogram and handed me her card, along with the alternative packet. She told me to call her in a few weeks for a follow up at the center. She packed up her things, wished me a good evening and left.

I collapsed back on the couch, letting my tears resume their fall. I texted Kendall and James and told them to call me when they were done doing whatever they were doing.

I texted and called Carlos, he didn't respond or pick up. Should I be worried? I mean, who just up and leaves like that?

Now I feel bad. Like I feel like I did something wrong. But I don't think I did though.

I hope he's ok...

I was broken out of my reverie when small hands shook my leg. I look down and see a fully rested Tristan.

I quickly wiped my eyes of any traces of salty water. "Oh hey buddy, you had a good nap?" I ruffled his already messy hair.

He nods happily. "Uh huh, it was awesome. But I'm hungry now."

I chuckle at his little pout. "Alright, let's go get some pizza bagels, yeah?"

"Yes!"

Tristan sat himself at the counter after I harassed him to wash his hands.

He was playing with his cup when he asked me, "So how come your face was leaking?"

I pulled out the plates. "What?"

"Were you crying Bubby?"

My eyes widen. "No, what makes you think that?"

"I was standing right there, Bubby. 'Cause it's ok if you were."

I looked at him. He was standing there the whole time? Then why didn't he say something?

"I was upset, but I'm better now."

Tristan seemed fine with my answer. "Really?"

"Yup."

He smiles. "That's good."

* * *

**I HOPE THAT CLEARS UP ANY QUESTIONS SO FAR IF YOU STILL HAVE ANY I WILL DO MY BEST TO ADDRESS THEM**

**SO CARLOS CHICKENED OUT OF THE DISCUSSION WHAT'S UP WITH THAT? MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE HE FELT BAD ABOUT THE WHOLE THING AND KNOWS MORE THEN HE WILL LET ON**

**SEEMS LIKE WHAT KATIE SAID MATCHED LOGAN'S SITUATION QUITE NICELY**

**ANYWAYS SO NEXT CHAPTER WE'LL HAVE SOME KAMES ACTION AND THAT'S GOOD**

**ALSO NEXT CHAPTER LOGAN TRIES TO CATCH UP WITH CARLOS AND WHEN HE DOES CARLOS LET'S A LITTLE SECRET SLIP...**

**SO YEAH THAT'S CHAPTER 9**

**LEMME HEAR IT**

**THOUGHTS?**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	11. Chapter 10

**HEY HEY HEY**

**OK A FEW THINGS FIRST:THERE'S A TIME SKIP REASON BEING IS THAT THIS STORY NEEDS TO ACTUALLY GET STARTED AND I FELL LIKE IT'S ON THE GROUND WHEN IT NEEDS TO BE IN THE AIR SO THERE IS A TIME SKIP OF ABOUT TWO-THREE WEEKS**

**LOGAN IS ALMOST AT THE THREE MONTH MARK FOR HIS PREGNANCY HE AND CARLOS ARE STILL AWKARD WITH EACH OTHER AND LOGAN IS STARTING TO GET EMOTIONALLY UNSTABLE**

**KENDALL AND JAMES HAVE THEIR OWN PROBLEMS JAMES IS STILL SNEAKING AROUND AND KENDALL IS STILL SUSPICIOUS BUT THEY'RE STILL TOGETHER**

**SECOND I HAVE POSTED A NICE HOT ONE SHOT FOR KAMES SO IF YOU WANT SOMETHING HAPPY FIRST YOU CAN GO AND READ THAT AND THEN COME BACK TO THIS OR VICE VERSA EVEN**

**EITHER WAY YOU'LL GET A GOOD READ FROM ME**

**ANYWAYS THIS CHAPTER MAY OR MAY NOT FLOW RIGHT AND IF DOESN'T LET ME KNOW AND I'LL FIX IT**

**ONE MORE THING THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE THE LONGEST I HAVE EVER WRITTEN IN ANY OF MY STORIES AND I'M SORRY FOR ANY GRAMMAR ISSUES**

**SHOO SHOO**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**KENDALL POV**

"Kendall, oh god, so full, it feels nice!"

Why am I doing this? There's no fire between us anymore. Or at least from him to me. It's like our relationship is slowly becoming one sided.

I know for a fact James is treating us like joke and is probably doing something or someone else on the side.

But he won't admit to it. I don't know what else to do. He's been sex crazy for the past couple days, and I know he's not in heat because if he was he wouldn't act this way.

If he was in heat, which comes once a month, he would take having sex more seriously. Like it's sacred. I would love on him with more passion and he would be happy to be intimate. It wouldn't be just sex. It would be something more than that.

For me this is like a chore, that I loath to do on a regular basis. So when James starts hanging all over me I know what he wants, and I give it to him, with a roll of my eyes.

Why am I doing this?

"Yeah you like my cock?" I asked pushing deeper inside of that tight heat./p

"Y-yes!"

I halted my movements. "I don't believe you."

"What?"

"You say you do but I don't think so."

"Kendall what are you-?"

I dropped his legs from around my waist. I sat back on my knees looking at him. To someone else at the moment James would look very nice from this point of view. To me he looked so...used.

"I know you're not into this."

James looked offended. "Of course I am."

"No, James. Not this, I mean us. You're into us. You've been acting different for weeks now. Even when we do this, you demeanor is different."

"Kendall..."

I sighed. "I'm not stupid James. You're hiding something from me. All these lies you think I don't pick up, I do. You'll talk to Logan and tell him everything but you won't talk to your boyfriend? Doesn't that sound broke?"

"I talk to you too!"

"Really? Up until just now when was the last time we actually 'talked', held a conversation? You know more than three words together? All we do is go to your house and fuck! That's it James, that's all we do!"

"But that's all we ever did, Kendall." he defends.

"No James. Before we mated we cared about each other. I-I still care about you, but you're not being considerate of my feelings. The first thing we did when we woke up was this," I motioned between out exposed lower halves, "And look we're doing it again five hours later. I'm not enjoying it whatsoever. You're all for getting penetrated that's probably why you don't feel the same anymore.

James looks down, pulling his legs towards his chest.

"I know it may seem unfair to you James that I'm doing this...but we can't move forward in our relationship until you start coming clean."

"I just can't Kendall...not right now."

"Why not?"

He doesn't respond, he just closes himself in more.

"Why not James?" I ask again.

"Because Kendall! I'm not so sure myself if I really know what's going on anymore. This other side thing is so confusing but I like it though and I don't know how to explain it without you drawing conclusions."

I find this funny, so I laughed. "I already jumped to conclusions James. What you just said kinda proves it all. I can't do anything right now either. Except this."

I hopped off of the bed, picking up my clothes and then putting them on.

James instantly got mad. "What are you doing? I still have a hard on!"

I turned around hand still on the door knob. "Not my problem. I'm sure you masturbated before right? Besides, someone else gave you that boner. Lucky me, mine has gone down." I turned the knob allowing the door to open and I left.

I didn't get far enough to not hear James' major hissy fit. I actually found this amusing in a weird way.

I called up Logan as I walked the streets, already halfway to his house. After five rings he finally picked up. However, not in his normal Logan way.

He was crying when he answered, but he tried to play it off. It wasn't working.

"Logan calm down." I told him, "Breath and then tell me what happened."

Logan inhales on the other line, but that doesn't really change anything. He's still whaling on the phone.

"Logan! Listen, meet me at the park ok? I'll treat you to some ice cream and you'll tell me what's wrong ok?"

Logan sniffles, then agrees. Since Logan's house closer to the park then I am, I can predict what he would look like.

I find him sitting in our favorite spot, under a tree, an indirect romance thing.

Of course I was right. He sat there, with one leg tucked under himself, the other leg kicking lightly at the sand. Even though Logan's almost close to visibly showing, he's wearing his favorite light blue maternity hoodie. It was unzipped and his shirt was a little askew. I was able to see his whole lower stomach.

Upon closer reach I automatically picked up the few stray sad sounds.

I sat down beside him, wrapping an arm around his shaking shoulders.

"I didn't think he would be so...negative about it." Logan whispers.

"Who's being negative?" I asked.

"C-Carlos..."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since that meeting with Katie he's been avoiding me both in and out of school. I feel so lonely and the one person that I enjoy being with is ignoring me and I don't even know why." Logan's change in voice tells me he's about to cry again.

I hug his shoulders. "Have you tried talking to him about it?"

"Every time I try too, he shrugs me off. That's not fair, he'll talk to other people but not me? What did I do, Kendall?"

"You didn't do anything. He's the one at fault here, total one hundred percent, his fault. He knows that you need him."

"Then...why is he being such an asshole about it then? The least Carlos can do is tell me that he's not talking to me. I call him, he ignores me. I text him, he doesn't respond. Like seriously, I didn't do anything."

I sighed looking Logan over, he's such a wreck over some guy, I've never seen him this way before. I don't think this is fair.

"People are horrible." I said.

"Against what I've said about Carlos before, I really...I think I like him, like a lot."

My eyes widened. "You could tell him that, he'll actually listen to you."

"Why?"

"When me and him ran into each other a few weeks ago, he told me that he loved someone. And I think he was talking about you."

Logan sniffles, "What?"

"He told me that he'd would do anything to have you as his. Because he has this passion burning for you."

Logan's face twitches up in the most slightest smile. "So I still might have a chance?"

"Possibly. Logan, I know you and you're a persistent little runt. Just keep trying and eventually he'll listen to you."

Logan wraps his arms around himself in deep thought. It's borderline pouting but hey, if it works for him then I'll let him do it.

As he does so the ice cream cart passes us, I went ahead and bought some before I forget. I got myself a plain double vanilla cone and Logan will receive a monstrosity in a cup because frankly I don't know what a pregnant boy would want.

Logan lights up like a bunch of fireworks when I handed him his treat, practically making grabby hands at me. I thought that this was cute, I chuckled at it and his hungry face.

"Oh," Logan pipes, "How're things with James?"

I frowned. "Yeah, let's not talk about him please."

"Oh, did you guys break up or whatever?" Logan drops his spoon and looks over to me.

"I wanna say we're taking a break, but then I would be lying. But then again we didn't exactly break up. I just left his house, leaving him with his erection. Needless to say we're not on good terms."

"I'm sorry to hear that Kendall. I honestly thought that you guys patched this up."

"I don't think we'll be able to patch it up. Not with James always lying to himself and me. Or with me just not giving a damn anymore."

"That's not a stable relationship." Logan states.

It's sad really, when someone who doesn't know who their baby's father is can tell when a marked relationship isn't doing well.

"I know that. How do I not know this? I'm the Alpha in this mess."

Logan shook his head at me. "Titles aren't the problem here Kendall. It's more than that."

Is it really? I haven't really put much thought into any of this. I was just mad for his actions and reasoning.

I ran a hand through my hair. "You know what Logan?"

He responds around his treat.

"It's not about me right now. Or my hourly changing whatever the hell this is. It's about me being here for my best friend while he's in a more relevant situation."

Logan's eyes widen. "You really think so?"

I nod. "That's more important. I'll help you with this, right now."

"Oh my god Kendall that's fantastic-wait right now?"

"Yep." I simply said finishing my small one. I gently helped him up. One hand was on his lower back and the other on the semi noticeable baby bump. "You both need some support, and I know where we can get some."

"You're gonna make me go to Carlos' house aren't you?" Logan says this in an attempt to drag his feet in the ground.

"Correction, I'm taking you to the only person who can actually do something for you."

Logan, who didn't seems all into this plan lead the way to Carlos' house anyways.

We were standing right out front, Logan was shaking, but this had to be done. Any while later Logan might do something regrettable.

"Logan relax. You want me to go in with you?"

"No. I...I got this. Just wait outside for me."

"Alright."/p

* * *

**LOGAN POV**

I'm about to do it.

Just press the button.

Ring the doorbell.

It's right there.

Lift your finger and push on it.

Come on, stupid finger! Push the damn button!

BUZZZ

Ok, I did it. Now I wait.

Oh my god dude are you alive? Answer the friggin door.

An air conditioned breeze hits me.

Good, he answered. And it only took him five seconds.

"Hey Carlos."

The taller stands before me, wearing nothing but a pair of sweats and socks, his golden chain glistens. "Logan."

I rocked on the back of my heels. "Do you mind if we talk?"

"Logan I-"

"Because if you say yes, then that'll be the wrong answer."

Carlos sighs. He looks over to Kendall and then me. "You wanna talk? Ok let's talk. Please come inside." that tone is so fake, mocking even.

Kendall nods at me, mentally wishing me luck ad he turns and walk away.

We made our way into the den. Carlos muted a football game he must have been watching. He sits across from me, the small table is dividing us.

"Let's talk."

I frowned. "Cut the shit Carlos. I'm gonna ask you up front, why have you been avoiding me?"

"Why Logan I don't know what you're taking about."

My fists balled up. "Yes you do! You won't talk to me in school or anywhere for that matter. I call and text you every day and you don't respond." my voice cracks. "Did I...do something offensive or something?"

Carlos' position on the couch softens up.

"Ever since that stupid meeting you've ignored me, and all I want to know is why. I haven't done anything to you. And it hurts me to know that...someone I really care about doesn't like me anymore. I can't..." I sniffled. "I can't stop thinking about you no matter how hard try."

Carlos' face softens. "I'm sorry Logan I really am. I didn't mean for this to happen. None of this. Everything that happened to you that lead up to this point I'm so so sorry."

"What do you mean? You didn't have anything to do with my being raped."

Carlos nods. "Yes I did. I had plenty to do with it. It's my fault entirely."

I gaped, trying to piece what he was saying together. I gave a sad chuckle, "How? Unless you were cahoots with the dude who raped me, or you set the whole thing up?"

Carlos bangs on the table. "This isn't some joke Logan! I fucked up majorly and hurt the only person I actually give a shit about! I shouldn't have done what I did. At the moment is was just us, and now I realize what a big mistake that was. The biggest mistake I've ever made in my life."

Tears trickled down my face at the sudden snap.

Carlos continued. "I took advantage of you. My instincts got the better of me all I thought was 'Here's your prize by default now take it'. I did such a terrible thing and I'm so ashamed about it."

"W-what are you trying to say Carlos?" I my voice cracked.

"I know who raped you and I know why they did it. I'm done lying to you Logan and I can see what it's doing to you."

I waited. I can tell for some reason this is going to be hard for Carlos. I wanted to go over to him and hold him.

"The night of the party, I saw such a pissed off cute little brunette. He had the cutest little dimples around. He was an Omega. I figured out his status easily because I could smell his slightly suppressed heat scent. I knew instantly that I wanted him, that's all I cared about." Carlos starts to choke up himself, but there was underlined anger in his voice too.

"He was so unhappy, and that made me unhappy. I started to chat him up, and he seemed really decent. Every second he got cuter if that's even possible. I decided that I was going to take what was mine. So I spiked his drink. He wanted to it in plain public sight-we almost did actually- but I took him home with me and we did it so many times.

"As sick as it sounds, I really enjoyed myself, and he did too...but I didn't realize what I was doing until I knotted him. And now..."

My eyes must have widened as big as plates, then it was like I was refreshed, juicy droplets poured from my face.

No...

No no no no!

He can't be!

"And to make this worse, I lied to him about my status, about what happened, about everything.

"You...y-you...you, r-raped m-me?" I asked softly. It all makes sense now.

I cover my mouth with my hands, in an attempt to silence my loud sobs. "W-why? How could you do that to me?"

"Logan-"

"WHAT THE HELL CARLOS!? HOW COULD YOU?!

"Logan-"

"This is so not what I wanted to hear. I didn't expect you to come completely clean, I just wanted to know why you were ignoring me. And now I understand."

Carlos looked at the floor.

"You were ashamed. You knew that I was pregnant with your child. You didn't say anything. Not one acted as if nothing happened. You're the reason why I can't go a whole day without thinking about you. Why I get paranoid that you like left the country."

"Logan-"

"How could you POSSIBLY think that that was ok?!"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

I leaned over and cradled my head in annoyance. "Then explain it to me, since I'm such a retard."

"It's not my conscious' fault. My instincts made me do everything I would have normally waited to do with a serious relationship. I couldn't control myself once your heat was completely in action. No Alpha can do that. I wanted you and you wanted me and that's all that happened. And if it wasn't me, I wouldn't have allowed anyone else to touch you. You are mine."

"Yeah I totally get that." I scoffed. "However there's one slightly major crack in your uh whatever you want to call this. I'm now pregnant with someone that isn't even mine in the right sense and you don't seem to connect this with the rest of the whole thing." I held my hands in front of my face. "I'm too far along to consider getting rid of it."

Carlos just sits there, blank faced.

"I just don't...did you seriously think that I wanted this to happen?"

"I did what was best for us, for you. I had to do my part as your specific Alpha. I had already wanted you when I first saw you as a freshmen last year.

"You're just as stupid as I thought you lied to me to my face about this and you thought that I would be happy."

"You should be..."

"Guess what, I'm not." I said in a deadly calm voice. "Who would be after they were raped with no memory of what happened prior, then get told by the person who found me that they don't know what happened to me. Then the asshole lies to me about his status and everything. But somehow said asshole thought that telling me the truth would make me all sunshine and rainbows."

"It may not have been the reason back then, but now your pregnancy is the only way no one else can get to you because you're already taken by me."

"I'M NOT SOME TOY OR A DOG CARLOS! I have feelings too! Who knows maybe I wanted to be with a Beta. And now I can't thanks to you."

Carlos sighs. "You couldn't be even if you really wanted too. We were fated whether you like it or not. It just happened that we took twenty steps ahead before we were ready-"

"I'm pretty fucking tired of hearing this "we" thing. I did not want to have sex-whether it would be during a heat or a rut- until I was thirty. I did not want to be pregnant at sixteen with a senior's baby. I wanted someone who cared about me 's no "we" here, it's all you."

"I get it I fucked up so badly the earth is rotating backwards." Carlos whined.

Hot silence filled the room. "I know you're sorry Carlos," I stated softly, "But that won't change anything. I'm still pregnant and I'm keeping the baby..."

Carlos' face lit up a bit at hearing this.

"But I'm telling you now, if you don't step up and do what you're supposed to do then..."

Carlos moves and sits next to me, pulling me into a side hug. I lost too much energy with the screaming and the crying to try pushing him away. "I won't put either of you in risk of harm because I'm not there. I'll do better ok?"

I leaned my head on his shoulder, numbly nodding. His kisses my forehead and rubs my small stomach. I'm still really pissed off about the whole thing, but come on this feels really nice and comforting. Since nothing he can say will make me feel better at the moment.

It felt like we went back to what we normally do anyways, just laying on each other with him petting me. The only thing I could do was relax and trust him.

* * *

**GOD MY HANDS HURT**

**LONG CHAPTER THOUGH**

**AND HONESTLY I DON'T REALLY HAVE THAT MUCH TO SAY ABOUT IT**

**I DIDN'T WANNA WRITE IT BUT IT WOULDN'T STOP FLOWING**

**YEAH SO I'M PRETTY SURE YOU GUYS HAVE MIXED EMOTIONS FROM READING THIS SO I'LL LET YOU GUYS SAY WHAT YOU WANT**

**THOUGHTS?**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	12. Chapter 11

**OKIE DOKE**

**LET ME MAKE A PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT: SCHOOL FRIGGIN SUCKS SO MUCH DICK THAT IT POOPS OUT CUM -_- JUST SO MUCH OF IT LIKE SERIOUSLY**

**ANYWAYS LET ME ALSO SAY THAT I LOVE YOU AMAZING PEOPLE SO MUCH I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL THE REVIEWS I NOW HAVE BROKEN MY PERSONAL RECORD OF 53 FROM ONE OF MY OLDER STORIES**

**VIRTUAL HUGS COOKIES AND STICKERS FOR EVERYONE**

**ALSO THE REASON WHY THERE WAS NO RESEMBLANCE OF MY USUAL WEEKLY UPDATE FOR THIS STORY WAS THAT I TOLD MYSELF I WOULD NOT COULD NOT POST THIS CHAPTER UNTIL I UPDATED ONE OF MY ABANDONED ONES AS YOU CAN SEE THAT DID PUSH THIS STORY'S UPDATE BACK BY A LOT OF DAYS**

**AND THUS DOING SO I FINALLY WAS ABLE TO CRANK OUT ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR LOVE BEYOND LEASH AS YOU CAN ALSO READ THAT AS WELL**

**ALRIGHT MOVING ON**

**THIS CHAPTER I PLAN FOR IT TO BE KAMES CENTRIC FOCUSING ON THEIR ISSUE AND I'M TELLING YOU NOW IT WILL NOT END OK REGARDLESS HOW CHOPPY #CRAPPY# THIS MIGHT READ OR HOW MUCH OT PROBABLY DOESN'T FLOW AND SORRY IF THIS SEEMS SHORT BECAUSE I REALLY WANTED TO GET THIS POSTED I MAY OR MAY NOT ADD MORE TO IT IN THE FUTURE AND ALSO SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR ISSUES**

**EVEN IF THERE ARE (PERHAPS MAYBE) PLOT HOLES IN THIS IT WILL STILL BE PRETTY MUCH SADDENING**

**SO PREPARE YOURSELF**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**KENDALL POV**

I stormed out of his house, all hopes of fixing this mess completely gone. Not that I really wanted too, I probably had hopes of us still being friends but that didn't really happen.

All he had to do, was tell me the truth, I had to find out through another guy what really happened.

I shoved my hands inside my front pockets, slowly kicking the rocks under my feet.

Am I really that mad about what happened? Or am I just disappointed that he lied to me?

I don't think this would have bothered me that much if only he would have just came clean from the beginning.

But I already cancelled out my mating mark, without his consent, but then again, I'm the Alpha I don't need his permission to do anything.

My ex boyfriend proved the theory I had about him cheating me. I was standing in front of him, watching him try to defend himself but it wasn't going as he thought it would.

Not to mention he was high, but I think he was sober enough to know what he was doing.

Hell, he was laughing and smiling as he did so.

I had forgotten my biology book at James' place, so I turned around to go and get it.

I was about a good thirty feet away from my house, when I remembered that I left my biology book at James' house.

I'd came over originally because James been missing a lot of classes, so I thought I would give him my notes and show him how to do today's homework.

However, just as I was climbing up the stairs, I heard loud noises in the hallway.

Perhaps...moaning?

And...skin slapping?

"Ahh, fuck! Yes, harder Jett, harder!"

If it was possible you would totally hear the record scratching sound.

"Right there!"

"Yeah? Right there? Wanna me to fuck your gorgeous hot little ass into oblivion?" I hear Jett respond.

"Yes yes yes! Ah shit...a-about to cum!"

"Cum for me baby, squirt all over the place for me."

I hear heavy breathing. Then one of James' famous shouts.

My hand was frozen on the knob. I was debating whether or not I should open the door and call them out but-

"I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"For dragging you into this."/p

"James, it's ok. I showed you the room first and now you're addicted to it and me. That's completely normal."

"But what about-"

"If Knight really wanted you, he would be here right now. It's obvious that he isn't. I'm here for you."

"...Yeah I guess."

I crack the door open...and I see them kiss.

"No matter what you guys are arguing about, it'll help you a lot to take a break from this crappy relationship. "

James chuckles, "We're already taking a break Jett. And frankly I could really do with out him."

"Here." Jett hands him a cigarette, but it didn't look like a regular cigarette.

They still haven't noticed me.

"Thank you."

"Have you...have you considered getting your markings removed?"

"I'm planning on getting mine taken off soon, because I really do think that it's over for us."

I can't just stand here anymore. "I didn't wanna doubt you James, but it does seem like you do have a small honest bone in your body."

"Kendall!" James scurries to cover himself up with the askewed blanket.

I rolled my eyes,there was no point to that. We've had sex more times than I can count.

I feel Jett glaring at me, but I pay him no mind. I go towards James' desk where I find my book.

"Kendall, wait-"/p

"Wait for what James? What the hell am I waiting for?" I asked calmly.

"I just...this isn't what it looks like."

Dry humor, I love it. So naturally I'm laughing right now. "James, this is ok. I don't care anymore. Remember we're taking a break? You can fuck who ever the hell you want to."

"You're not mad?"

"Not mad, complete opposite really. If you wanna get your mark removed that's fine because I already removed mine." I smiled, showing him my now blank wrist.

James didn't like that. "What? You got it removed without me?"/p

I nodded. "Umm yeah. I wasn't aware that I needed your permission to do whatever I wanted to my body."

"You majorly fucked up this one Kendall, we were supposed to go together!"

"And how could that be possible when you never return any of my calls, texts, emails, and when you're fucking some other guy who I know you still like because you told me after we first mated?"

James' eyes widen slowly as I spoke this. It was true and he knew it.

"It took me having terrible nightmare about you killing me and you moving on having sex with drugs and Jett and the disappointment of our pregnant friend to realize that you are not worth my time anymore."

"How can you say that after all we've been through-"

""Again in case you are deaf, that doesn't matter to me anymore. We didn't really go through anything. We fucked and mated that's it. That's all you wanted to do, and we did because at the time, I wanted my Omega to be happy. But then I realized that I wasn't getting anything from you."

James sat there quietly.

"So please remind me, what exactly have I lost?"

The silence was tense. Like the slightest syllable could pop it.

Jett continued to glare at me, as if he wanted to speak up for his intercourse partner.

"If the class has something to say please do say it."

Jett got up, showing me everything that I did not need to see.

So I shielded my eyes.

"Who do the hell do you think you are barging in on us like that?"

"I believe my name is Kendall Knight and I wasn't barging in on anyone. James' parents knew I was coming back for my book which was unfortunately left in James' room."

"How could you do this to him Knight?"

The fuck?

"Oh so just because you've guys have been screwing around behind my back and smoking dope together you automatically treat him like the victim? What about me?"

"What about you Kendall?" James speaks up.

"Are you serious James? Have you lost any traces of common sense and humility that you are currently asking me this?"

"What about me? You cheated on me. You were supposed to be with me forever. And honestly I should have listened to my parents and practically every other person to wait until I was older to mate with someone. But no, my stupid Alpha self listened to you because it was my job to please you. I should have been more selfish and less care free because look at you right now. But I guess even then, you still would have been smoking right? You still would have cheated on me right? You still would have been seeing this asshole right? You...still would have broken our promise to each other right?"

I inhaled deeply. I will not allow myself to cry. At least not in front of Jett. "You still would have treated me the exact same since we met."

"You should cared more about me more Kendall, payed more attention to my needs-"

"WHAT NEEDS COULD YOU POSSIBLY BE TALKING ABOUT JAMES!? You needs only consist of fucking everything that breaths, eating sleeping, looking "pretty", and complaining. That's all you did. And here I am, thinking that I did something wrong. But...in all honesty I'm not the one for you. And it's taken me a whole year and a half to figure that out."

"If not me then who?"

"Why the hell do you care? You got that. " I asked blindly pointing to Jett. "We're no longer tied together anymore. My mark was removed, you can do the same."

James had the most unbelievabl look I've ever seen in my entire life. Like his face was the mixture of sadness, anger, hurt, confusion, maybe even betrayal./p

But why should I care about how he feels? I mean I do, like in the very slightest way, I don't wanna be like him in the opposite regard.

"You said it yourself James, not even ten minutes ago, that you can do without me. So please don't play the victim when in reality we all know it's not you."

I still have a heart, it just doesn't belong to him anymore.

* * *

**WOW THE DRAMA I CAN FEEL FROM HERE**

**OK IN CASE THERE WAS CONFUSION: BASICALLY DURING THEIR RELATIONSHIP JAMES WAS CHEATING ON KENDALL WITH JETT AND WAS SMOKING DRUGS #IN THIS AU IT'S A DRUG THAT MAKES PEOPLE NO MATTER WHAT STATUS CRAVE FOR SEX OUTSIDE OF THEIR MATES# KENDALL KINDA HAD A HAUNCH THAT JAMES WAS CHEATING ON HIM BUT DIDN'T ACT ON IT #AND LOGAN MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE TOLD KENDALL WHAT JAMES HAS BEEN TELLING HIM ALL THIS TIME#**

**BUT ALL IN ALL A DECENT PRETTY CHAPTER#?#**

**I REALLY HOPE THIS WAS DRAMATIC ENOUGH PROBABLY NOT BECAUSE THERE WAS SO MUCH TENSION WITH THE BOYS IT MADE THE CHAPTER NOT BE HOW I WANTED IT TO BE :l**

**A LITTLE SHORT BUT THAT'S ALRIGHT**

**SO YEAH LET ME KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LIKE/DISLIKE THE OUTCOME AND I HAVE MORE DIRE PLANS FOR JAMES AND KENDALL #EVIL SMILE#**

**THERE'S THAT**

**THOUGHTS?**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	13. Chapter 12

**HEY HEY HEY**

**OMPV THE SECRET IS OUT AND SO IS LOGAN**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUNNNNN**

**THAT'S ALL I GOT**

**ANYWAYS HERE YOU GO**

**ENJOY**

* * *

I felt like fainting.

My dad knows?

How?

I didn't tell him and I haven't been around the house for him notice.

Maybe the suppressor thing is true but other than that I thought I did a decent job of keeping it a secret.

I'm mentally short circuiting right now, I can literally feel the smoke and oil dripping out of my head.

I gaped at him, mouth opening and closing. I for once, had nothing to say.

There was only one thing I could do.

I could hear his voice calling after me, slowly getting more distant.

I ran as fast as my pregnant body would allow.

I didn't even care which direction I was going in, I just wanted out of that situation.

And I'm completely aware that I'm avoiding the problem more by running away, but it's a temporary fix.

I banged on his door.

"Who the hell is trying to break in my house-Logan?"

I pushed my way into James' house and threw myself on his couch.

James closes the door and stands in front of me. "Logan, what are you doing here?"

I lost it. I was sobbing.

James sits down next to me, tossing an awkward comforting arm around me. "It's ok buddy."

I wipe my nose on my sleeve. "No it's not. Everything is horrible."

"Why?"

"My dad knows that I fucked up my life."

"What?"

"I came home for the first time in like weeks, to get my stuff and he comes out of no where and like barks out questions about when my last heat was and how come I'm not taking my suppressors. Then he was all like I have a right to know whether or not his son is pregnant and-" I'm still overwhelmed by the whole thing I can't even really explain myself anymore.

James' attempt at cooing me to calm down actually helped some.

"I'm sorry to hear that Loges. I would joke about you not having to tell your dad, but I don't think that would change anything."

Sighing, I leaned into James. Personally at the moment I don't even care that it's him, I need someone now. "I know. And Carlos was saying that I should tell my parents before it's too late. But that's the thing though, I've haven't been at the house for them to notice my being pregnant."

James was silent as he thought about what to say next, "When's your next check up?" he asks slowly.

"Later on today actually. Why?"

"Well...what if you put down your home number so the office can call the house to remind you about your appointment?"

My face drains for the second time today.

Shit.

That's right.

But back then I was home and I would always answer the phone when the office called about reminders.

Since I haven't been home it only makes sense.

I am such a dumb ass.

How could I be so stupid?

I let the tears fall, but this time I didn't wail about the whole situation. James continued to hold me, and it felt nice to get attention from someone else who isn't an Alpha. Someone who can understand you on an emotional and mental level. This was something that only Omegas can share with each other.

We sat in silence, my sniffles being the only thing interrupting it. I kept my stare forward towards the muted football game on the screen.

I can't believe I wasn't more careful about this. I had planned everything out. From the day, where we would talk, how the talk would go, how long it would be, what would happen afterwards.

If it were possible everything is blended together in a big nice cup of "Fuck My Life".

I don't know what to do anymore.

I'm a little glad though. James hasn't left with some bull crap about hanging out with Jett.

Speaking of the conceited dick head, where is he?

My back was starting to kill me, so I adjusted myself so I would be more comfortable, against James' chest. He didn't do anything but let his arm fall to my waist, his fingers splaying across my expanded stomach, almost touching my belly button.

I'm tired now from all of the crying. And honestly I can't blame hormones this time...

The silence shifted into something even more comfortable. Especially when I felt a pair of hands slide up my shirt.

I turned my head to glance slightly at James, who had his eyes firmly locked on the tv screen.

Aha, you do know what you're doing.

I did nothing to remove his hands from where they are. Hell, I didn't do anything when James started to nuzzle my neck.

For a few minutes I let him massage my neck with his mouth, until I had enough of that and turned my head to meet his lips in a proper kiss.

Before anything is said or thought about, I've kissed James before, tons of times actually. But that was because he wanted someone to practice on before he and Kendall got that far (while they were together still). I had nothing against it, because personally James is a great kisser, and he was great to give my first one away too.

Now that I think about it, we've all been each other's first some kind of way. Just the three of us testing the waters with each other.

I feel his tounge proding for entrance. I let him in with no hesitation at all./

His warm hands were everywhere under my shirt, from playing with my belly button, to pinching my nipples to attention. Fortunately, my stomach is really sensitive. Whatever touches I get from anyone's hands palms or fingers, it automatically sends beautiful sensations which ends with me being extremely horny.

Without breaking our kiss, I guided one of his hands further down to where I specifically needed them to be.

He unzips my jeans, (for once I'm happy that my maternity pants don't have buttons just zippers), his cold hands meet my happy hot erection. The direct contrast causes me to shiver.

He gently pumps me into a writhing lump of flesh, causing me to whimper with need.

You see, hypothetically, two Omegas can't hook up together, with the penetrating part at least. It's against science or whatever.

The bottom line is I was enjoying myself, and he was too.

Sadly regret doesn't cross my mind at all.

James licks the shell of my ear, adding to all of the fantastic sensations I'm feeling right now.

My back was arching off of his chest, I'm moving my hips to add more friction.

This is soo amazing right now I can't even think properly.

All I want is a release and I'm getting it.

James is such a good friend.

Seriously, why should I stop him?

It's not like anyone's gonna know about this...

* * *

I woke up to my phone ringing, normally when I take naps I set it on vibrate. So why isn't it vibrating?

Sighing I reached out to grab when I noticed that I was on a couch. One that's different then the one at my house.

Which brings me to the conclusion that it's not my house.

I know I'm not at Carlos'. Or Kendall's. Obviously I'm not at my own house so that only leaves-

Light snoring cuts my thoughts.

James.

Right.

James...

Shit! I forgot, I was doing things with James.

My phone's still ringing. So I jump to answer it before it goes to voicemail.

"Hey baby."

"Hi Carlos."

"Where you dead to the world or something? You haven't responded to my calls or texts. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah yeah, all is...well." I managed to answer.

"So at you at the house?"

I sat up, shifting uncomfortably. "I'm at a house yes."

"Who's?"

"...Doesn't matter just come by mines I'll be ready when you get there."

Silence on the other side. "Ok, I'll see you then."

The line goes dead.

I leaned over and picked at my hair, in stress.

I look around and notice that James is gone. Any resemblance of the pretty boy is a bright green sticky note with his semi sloppy handwriting.

'Logan, left with Jett to go to work. Glad you enjoyed yourself, it was the least I could do. I hope that talk goes well~J. D'

Weird. James never writes notes. That's what texting is for.

Ughhh whatever, not my main problem right now.

I get up and made my way towards the front door, locking it on my way out.

It's a good ten minutes from James' house to mine. Enough time to think about...everything.

Ok well all know that my dad knows about my pregnancy and has more than likely told Michael about it too. I want to tell them either before or after my doctor's appointment. Carlos will be there so that adds a little help.

I sigh running a hand through my hair. You know what, fuck this. I'll just tell everyone everything and then all will be happy.

I can't even bring myself to care about the important things. I just attempt to live as simple as possible but the wold doesn't even work that way.

And James...

Do I tell Carlos about our...interaction?

I don't want to, but if that's what necessary then I guess I'll have too.

Either way I'm telling people something.

By the time I got home, I saw Carlos' car parked out front. I was about to step onto the porch, when the front door swung open and the first person I saw was my dad.

He still held his calm upset demeanor, he didn't even give me a passing glance as he walked by. Michael gave me a sympathetic look, then followed after my dad.

Carlos came after Michael, he was guilt ridden.

"I know now not to keep secrets from your dad."

I looked at him, "What happened?"

"Let's just say that we have chaperons for our check up."

I gaped at my Alpha as it he had three heads. "What?"

Carlos didn't respond.

"Did you tell them-?"

"No I didn't tell them anything they already knew. Your dad told me about the calls and about us switching school wings."

I blinked, pulling his head closer to me. "You swear you didn't tell them that you raped me?" I whispered.

He nods, "I promise, baby. I didn't tell them any of that. I told them that I was the last Alpha that you were around during your first heat."

I exhaled a shaky breath.

Carlos tucks a stray strand of hair behind my ear, he smiles softly, "It'll be fine ok? Don't stress yourself out Logan."

I nodded, quickly pecking him on the lips.

We followed the two adults into the awaiting car.

I kept my gaze either out the window or on my shoes, the tenseness was making me fidget a lot. Carlos' left hand finds my right and squeezes mine for reassurance.

I received that. But I doubt I'll feel any better once this is over.

The whole ride was full of thick silence, thick enough to choke someone. Me and my dad were playing eye tag. We looked at each other through the side mirrors.

I get the sense that he might wish that me being pregnant, isn't true. Like it's s just one big poorly thought out prank.

And sometimes I wish the same. 

* * *

**WOW WHO WOULD OF THOUGHT THAT? HONESTLY I'M SHOCKED THAT I EVEN WROTE IT BUT HEY LEMONS ARE LEMONS NEVER ORANGES**

**REALLY LOGAN THAT WAS YOUR AMAZING PLAN? TO RUN AWAY AND ALMOST ****HAVE SEX WITH JAMES? TSK TSK TSK TSK**

**SO YES FINALLY EVERYONE KNOWS AND THATS A GOOD NEWS BAD NEWS MOMENT FOR OUR LOVELY COUPLE CARLOS IS ACTUALLY CALMER ABOUT THIS WHOLE ORDEAL THAN LOGAN IS**

**WHO KNOWS ANYTHING ANYMORE?!**

**ANYWHO**

**LEMME HEAR IT**

**THOUGHTS?**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	14. Chapter 13

**AND THE AUTHOR SAYS HI**

**HELLO EVERYONE**

**I SEE THAT YOU HAVE RETURNED FOR ANOTHER FRESH DRAMATIC CHAPTER/strong/p**

**LAST CHAPTER LOGAN AND JAMES GOT A LITTLE FRIENDLY WITH EACH OTHER, LOGAN'S PARENTS ARE CHAPERONING LOGAN'S NEXT ULTRA SOUND AND CARLOS IS TRYING TO KEEP HIS OMEGA CALM UNTIL THEY ALL TALK ABOUT THE WHOLE ORDEAL**

**THIS IS ALSO KINDA HITTING TWO WITH ONE STONE**

_ITALICS=FLASHBACK_

**SO WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**YOU SHALL READ TO FIND OUT**

**HA**

**HA**

**HA**

**ENJOY**

****WHILE EDITING THIS I KINDA DIDN'T KEEP UP WITH THE FLASHBACK SO SORRY IF IT SEEMS CHOPPY **T-T**

* * *

**CARLOS POV**

I can see how bad this is effecting him.

Well, anyone can look at the poor guy and see it, on the surface that is. But on a emotional level, he's a wreck.

Logan's facial expression went from anger to confusion to relief to dread to despair and then to neutral.

I tried using my scent to calm him down a little, but with the stares I was getting from Mr Mitchell told me otherwise.

Man this is bad, like I had kinda pictured them finding out this way, but I didn't exactly think it would happen.

When I got a call from Mr Mitchell, I had assumed that it was a misdial so I didn't think nothing of it. But he kept calling me repeatedly, I knew something was wrong.

I couldn't really figure out what he was saying between the sobbing and the yelling. That's when Michael took over the conversation saying that they knew about Logan's pregnancy and that he kinda left the house in a fit of hormone filled fear. He also said that they would like to speak to me in person.

See, that's definitely worrying. But I left my house nonetheless. I was mostly stuck on that the adults know, I mean I was concerned about where my pregnant boyfriend went...I'm sure he would go somewhere stupid and or do something stupid that could like burn our trust for each other.

_Anyways, I walk up to Logan's house. I was about to ring the doorbell when Mr Mitchell kinda swung the door open in my face, roughly pushing me inside and have a seat next to Michael._

_Normally I would extend some form of greetings to you Carlos and offer you some nice herbal blue juice, but not this time maybe during your next visit." Mr Mitchell seemed to be a little more tense than normal and I guess he has a right to be._

_I have nothing against you as a person, I'm sure you're an amazing person being but my problem with you lies with the fact of your actions to my boy."_

_I shifted, trying to play dumb,"What are you talking about Mr Mitchell?"_

_"I'm talking about how you allowed your little swimmers up inside my son and got him pregnant."_

_"How do you know it's me? It could have been some other Alpha."_

_The older man smiles slightly, it held a angry feel to it. "Well let's just say that when you a call from the Omega health center about an ultra sound reminder you ask them about the patients' files to know who the father is."_

_I kept my mouth from gaping._

_And I can't believe how stupid you teens think I am. I knew something was up when all Logan would ever talk about-when he was home that is- was you. He would gush on and on about this Carlos person. I thought that finally he had found someone he could be with that he liked. Turns out his crush is some 18 year old who took advantage of my son while he was in heat. I realize that Logan had some fault in this too, but you should have been able to control yourself at your age. Then when I saw that his suppressors haven't been touched since his first heat and the odd behavior at home caused some suspicion from me."_

_I could feel myself getting mad. Come on, it's not like you haven't ever made a life altering mistake._

_"So I wanna know, what are your plans? Are you gonna leave him once he has the baby, never to be heard from again?"_

_I frown. "I don't know about what I'm gonna do then. But I do know that I'm gonna stay and be with him once and after he has our baby. I'll support him until he graduates, I'll do my job as his Alpha and as his child's father.I'm not that dense and stupid or that much of an asshole to ignore the situation. I'm not risking two lives, that's completely unfair. I love him too much to leave him like that! "_

_Mr Mitchell seemed a bit shocked at my sudden declaration. I might have surprised myself._

_Some silence._

_That's when Michael spoke up, "See I told you he's not like every other Alpha meat head out there. Standing up for his boyfriend, I like this one."_

_Mr Mitchell let out a small chuckle. "Good I have nothing to worry about. I'm sorry about all of that, but I needed to see for myself that you can be trusted and loyal towards Logan."_

_I nod, "I would do anything for him."_

_Mr Mitchell crosses his legs, in a more relaxed serious tone he says, "I have to know this Carlos. And I'm sorry if you feel offended, however I'm my son's voucher, so in that mindset please tell me how you were able to put yourself in a position to impregnate Logan." his glare just seeped into my soul._

_I can't even compete against that. I know I promised Logan but the guilt has been tearing me apart for the longest time._

_I look down, trying to figure out where to start first._

_"Well there was this party that I found him at. James and Kendall were doing their own thing. I saw Logan by himself, pissed off at the world for reasons I didn't know about or understand. I could tell that his heat was suppressed...I wanted to make him happy you know?...So I spiked his drink. It was something that cancels out the ingredients that allows suppressors to do their job. He started to loosen up and then...I'm sure you can put two and two together." I explained myself while rubbing the back of my neck as I looked to the ground._

_I hear Logan's dad take in a sharp breath. "Well that explains where he was, as well as the alcohol I was smelling that night. Obviously you were the one who knotted him otherwise he wouldn't have gotten pregnant."_

_Michael turns to look at me, "So how come you didn't mate him while you guys were together?"_

_"Because," I loudly sighed, "I hardly knew him at the time. I didn't think it was fair that I took his virginity while he was drunk, I wasn't gonna mate him since I knew he'd never feel the same way about me as I did him."/em/p_

_"You're a bold soul, that's for sure." Mr Mitchell comments, "A stupid one at that. But I can see you kinda had good intentions with Logan. I'm too tired to yell at you anymore, but understand this; screw around with my son and there will be more problems than you can never imagine."_

_I nodded, "Yes sir, I understand."_

_"Great," he smiles with no negativity behind it. "I'm still upset at the both of you, but for now I'd like to see my future grandchild."_

_I checked my phone for the time, "Well the appointment is in thirty minutes, all we're missing is the mother."_

The two older men found this funny as they laughed lightly at what I said.

I pulled out my phone and called said Omega, he sounds pretty happy compared to how his dad was describing what happened earlier.

Logan says he'll be back in a few minutes, so I tell his parents that we'll have to wait a few minutes.

When Logan did eventually show up, his dad gave him the silent treatment, effectively making Logan look the other way in shame.

The ride to the clinic was an awkward one at that. The silence was making Logan fidgety, so I tried to calm him down by scenting him around the neck and nose...But his scent smelled different than it normally does.

His normal scent is kinda feminine, always smelling like soft mangos, mixed with his pregnant scent to keep other Alphas away from him. This other scent however, isn't mine. Which is odd, because with as much time as we spend together my scent should be all over him. This other smell, is strange and it shouldn't be on him.

I'll have to ask him about that later. I guess we're all hiding something, I lied to him about if I told his parents that I raped him. Well I didn't exactly say so but the word was implied.

We arrived at the clinic, Logan latched onto me the whole time, as we walked in his assigned room for all of his ultra sounds.

I helped Logan onto the table, gently rubbing his stomach as I watched a smile slowly creep onto his face, and for a low purr to be heard.

His parents were preoccupied on their phones to notice what we were doing anyway.

A few minutes later our doctor, Dr Stouter comes in with a happy loud voice, greeting everyone who was in the room. He runs through his-our's as well- routine, but he did however ask who are these "lovely people".

Since Logan still refused to say anything since his dad was in the room with us I said in a jokingly matter, "The in laws."

"Oh, that's even better, that is wonderful the whole family is here."

I could tell by the exasperated sigh Logan gave that he rolled his eyes.

"Alright everything and everyone sounds healthy. Your baby just has a small extra fluttering in it's heartbeat, but it's nothing to worry about. Logan, I see that your blood pressure is up a little, it's not a good or bad thing as of now but we might wanna get down a bit before you leave." the white coat spins in his swivel chair and turns on the machine, following after him squirting the cool jelly on Logan.

The older pair put their devices away so that they can look onto the gray screen as well.

It was obvious to everyone that Logan did a decent job of hiding his pregnancy. Even though he's six months along, he looks to be about seven.

Looking at the screen, you could tell that the picture was obviously without a doubt was a baby.

"Good good...everything is good. Good development, good position. Everything is good. If the baby decides to turn just a little to the center I can tell you what gender it is. But from the looks of it's position my guess would be 70% chance of it being a boy, with the remaining 30% being a girl."

I see Logan's smile widen just a bit a more, Mr Mitchell is trying to contain his happiness as Michael is nodding in approval.

"But we'll never know for sure, but it's recommended that couples buy neutral toned clothing and such." Dr Stouter explains as he wipes off Logan's stomach and giving it a gentle pat. "I'll see you back in six weeks Logan, please please take care of yourself until then. These last three months are the months that matter."

Logan nods his understanding as the white coat leaves the room.

I held Logan in the back seat as we drove back to his house, again with the weird silence. Logan told me how much he appreciated me being there for him today. I kissed him and told that's what I'm supposed to do.

The first thing that Logan did was gather a crap ton of snacks that he knew didn't go together.

His dad called out to him before he waddled up the stairs.

"Sweetie? Can I say something to you before you go upstairs?"

Logan stopped in his tracks, his attention on his dad.

Mr Mitchell fidgets a bit before saying, "Look I'm sorry about how I reacted, I really should have waited for you to tell me yourself about your baby, and how it came to be. I'm happy for you Logan , I really am. I just wish that you were a bit older and were mated but now works fine I guess. I expected better of you yes, but what could be better than having my first grandchild?" he smiles walking closer to Logan and placing his hands on his enlarged belly.

"I want you to bring this child into the world healthy and beautiful. Ok?"

Logan laughs, pushing his father's hands away from him, "Ok ok I get it dad."

Mr Mitchell laughs along with him, "Good. Come on Michael we have to fetch your little demon before I forget."

Once again the older pair leave us in the house by ourselves. I go up to Logan, hugging him from behind, he relaxes in my grasp.

"After I fill up this calls for a small celebration." he purrs in my ear.

I nuzzle his neck affectionately, "I'm game for some playing around." 

* * *

**SO THERE YOU HAVE IT**

**LOGAN AND HIS DAD ARE FRIENDS AGAIN**

**LOGAN IS ABOUT TO RECEIVE SOME CARLOS IN THE NEXT CHAPTER ;)**

**KENDALL'S NEW FRIEND GETS INVOLVED AND JAMES...**

**WELL JAMES HAS HIS OWN ISSUES TO WORK OUT**

**ANYWAYS I HAVE A NICE POT OF DRAMA STEW**

**COMING UP IN A FEW CHAPTERS WHERE**

**SOME CHARACTERS DO STUPID THINGS FOR STUPUD REASONS**

**SO LOOK FORWARD TO IT PEOPLE**

**THOUGHTS?**

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


End file.
